Yuu Yanase No Baai
by Dakada
Summary: pues quienes leen Yokozawa Takafumi No Baai saben bien de que trata xDD ,los que no pues es una historia que creare yo con mi imaginacion loca @u@ y espero que les guste se tratara de la historia que tiene yuu despues de que chiaki lo rechazara ATENCION: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Nakamura-sensei asi solo los utilizo para esta historia (pareja principal: Yuu x Mino)
1. Si no es para ti no tienes por que lucha

**Hola espero que les guste este fic de Yuu Yanase No Baai (si leen el de yokozawa le entenderán para los que no es una novela ligera que representa la historia de yokozawa solo que esta será de Yuu) espero que lo disfruten y por favor dejen sus comentarios :DD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Si no es para ti, no tienes por qué luchar**

Este sentimiento que destrozaba mi ser entero, el sentimiento de dolor y decepciona de uno mismo era muy difícilmente comprendido por otras personas, este sentimiento te desgarra y te asesina una y otra vez, hagas lo que hagas siempre quedara esa marca profunda en todo tu ser, no siempre se puede defender lo que más quieres, y ese es el dolor que lleva consigo un amor, pero no cualquier amor sino uno no correspondido.

El viento soplaba fuertemente por la puerta abierta, un chico de cabello beige oscuro y ojos color vino se encontraba sentado dándose apoyo en una pared y mirando fijamente hacia el techo, en el suelo una mancha de lo que parcia una cerveza se encontraba derramada por el suelo, la cara del chico parecía como si no tuviera alma, sus ojos no representaban ninguna emoción solo se podía notar un ojo muerto por algún motivo en particular. Esta silueta se movió y cambio su atuendo por uno más "formal" para luego salir del lugar.

La mayoría de la gente ya regresaba a su hogar por la fuerte ventisca, habían programado una fuerte nevada a pesar de que es raro en esa temporada del año, Yuu solo caminaba a un lugar sin rumbo, pensando en que haría, el dolor que sentía no se podía comparar con otros que él haya sentido antes en toda su vida. Decidido y ya totalmente derrumbado por la decisión de su "amor perdido".

Una pequeña gota cayo en su mano haciendo que Yuu recobrara la compostura y mirando inconscientemente a su mano para luego ver hacia el cielo y notar que la nevada pre-destinada comenzaba en ese mismo instante, todo lo que podía hacer, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería en unos solos instantes fueron derrumbados por la misma persona que los que había construido, y que ahora no le quedaba nada, tan solo se consoló mirando el pequeño cielo mientras este nevaba

**(…)  
**  
Pasaron algunas semanas desde el rechazo de Yuu, desde el día siguiente este había ido a trabajar como era su costumbre, pero solo con un solo mangaka, Faltaba totalmente a su trabajo ese sensei era conocido para el como "Yoshino Chiaki" el famoso mangaka que era uno de los que más vendía en toda Marukawa Shoten

Tenía que presentarse para trabajar, el no acostumbraba mezclar sus asuntos personales con el trabajo lo cual le ayudaba mucho en lo mismo. El día siguiente tenía que estar preparado ya que la fecha límite para ayudar al siguiente mangaka era el día después a las 9:00 a.m., aún afectado un poco tomo todas sus fuerzas para ir a la casa del mangaka y lograr hacer como era costumbre para un espectacular trabajo para los lectores del manga.

Tomo el tren para llegar a lugar de encuentro, el lugar donde se tendrían que ver era una de las salas de espera de la editorial "Marukawa Shoten", está editorial era reconocida por dar luz a grandes obras de varios autores de muy alto estatus y sucedía lo mismo con los mangakas altamente reconocidos. El trabajo que tenía que hacer era simple solo tenía que ayudar en lo que le pidieran.

Llego a la editorial para luego dirigirse a la sala correspondida, caminando normalmente como siempre lo hacía topándose con mucha gente en el camino, ese día también era normal como otros que había vivido tiempo atrás. Al llegar a la sala pudo notar quienes se encontraban dentro de la sala, uno era el mangaka que ya se encontraba dibujando con un aspecto fatal, unas asistentes que le ayudaban a trabajar y hacer los detalles que le hacía falta al dibujo, y un extraño editor que tenía cerrado los ojos mientras este trabajaba como los demás ayudando a pegar fondos y una que otra cosa más. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta todos notaron su presencia y saludaron amigablemente mientras seguían en los suyo.

-buenos días-le dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color mientras trabajaba en los detalles de una hoja.  
-Buenos días-le respondió mientras se sentaba en algún puesto libre para auxiliar a los demás trabajadores

-Yanase-san, que bueno que ya está aquí, ¿sería tan amable de ayudarme? en esta hoja, no sé bien cuantos detalles deba dibujar en esta parte de aquí-Le pidió una mujer algo joven de cabello negro y ojos azulados, mientras está le señalaba la sección que no lograba hacer por su cuenta.  
-Ah, en este tipo de casos hago unos cuantos detalles así-le señalo mientras hacia el movimiento y los detalles con las manos.  
-Entiendo muchas gracias, Yanase-san- le agradeció mientras se alejaba de el  
-Mino-san, ¿Cuándo dijo que era la fecha límite?-pregunto la joven de ojos castaños  
-Mañana a las 9:00 a.m.-respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le señalaba el reloj a la joven  
-Haa-suspiro la joven-esta vez tampoco podremos dormir-se quejó la castaña  
-bueno supongo que no sería así si cierta persona cumpliera los plazos de vez en cuando-se quejó de lo mismo Yuu.  
-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento-respondió ante las quejas una mujer alrededor de los 30 mientras dibujaba.  
-Deje las disculpas para después, ahora concéntrese en dibujar lo que hace, sensei-le regaño una de las asistentes que se encontraban en el lugar.

Toda la sala quedo en un silencio total para ponerse a trabajar muy duro en ese lugar, a Yuu le parecía demasiado extraño la expresión del editor que se encontraba en ese lugar, no dejaba de sonreír y tenía totalmente cerrados los ojos, no sabía cómo lograba hacer su trabajo sin abrirlos ni un poco para mirar lo que hace, esto llamo mucho la atención del ojos vino por lo cual lo miraba de vez en cuando. Todos trabajaban muy bien, solo algunas personas eran solicitadas en unos casos de emergencias entre ellos se encontraban los mejores y unos cuanto novatos para aprender a hacer bien su trabajo, como era el caso de la chica de cabellos negros.

El trabajo era agotador y muy difícilmente superado con un caso de emergencia.

**(…)**

Eran casi las 8:45 a.m. y solo faltaban unas cuantas paginas para terminar el trabajo que les correspondía, La chica castaña al tener algo de experiencia dibujando manga y copiando estilos de dibujos de distintos autores cambio de puesto con mino y ayudo al mangaka a dibujar las páginas sobrantes mientras Yuu se concentraba totalmente en su trabajo, Las asistentes novatas eran de ayuda para traer café y otras cosas más mientras que los de más experiencia trabajan duro para conseguir llegar a tiempo a la imprenta.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento-dijo casi llorando la mangaka al lado de la castaña.  
-¡Cállese y póngase a dibujar de una vez!-le grito la castaña ella era especialmente conocida por hacer que los mangakas llegaran a su límite para terminar trabajos de emergencia, a nadie le parecía extraño que ella fuera más "regañona" de lo normal, ya que en momentos como ese era lo suficientemente aterradora para incluso hacerle rival al gran "Oso salvaje de Marukawa Shoten" y hacer que todos se estremecieran ante su aura asesina.

Yuu termino todas los hojas correspondidas para el en tan solo unas cuantas horas, esto demostraba lo bien capacitado que era el sujeto para su trabajo, al terminar tomo un sorbo del café te tenía enfrente para luego tomar unas cuantas hojas más de las que faltaban por terminar.

La hora temida llego, los de la imprenta no tardarían tanto en llegar a la editorial para recoger el manuscrito terminado, tan solo faltaba unos cuanto minutos y una hoja para terminar al mando del editor "Kanade Mino", solo era terminar de pegar una trama y todo estaría listo para la imprenta. Cuando el sujeto termino con su trabajo todos se relajaron en su lugar de trabajo. Para apoyarse en la parte trasera de las sillas donde estaban.

-Bu-buen trabajo-dijo como si estuviera al borde de la muerte el mangaka que había sido víctima de la castaña por un gran periodo de tiempo.  
-Buen trabajo-respondieron en multitud los demás mientras se relajaban, Yuu se levantó y agarro sus pertenecías.  
-Buen trabajo, ahora me marcho que tengan un buen día-les anuncio a todos mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta.  
-mmm… ¿tienes otro trabajo?, no te sobre-esfuerces quien sabe y un día te encuentran tirado en la calle-le dijo sarcástica la castaña.  
-estaré bien, yo tengo mucho más resistencia que tú, así que no te quejes, Diana-el comentario hiso que la chica hiciera una mueca de alivio al ver que tenía suficientes calorías para responderle en su estado.  
-Parece que así es, esfuérzate en tu trabajo-le termino decir agitando la mano en señal de despedida.  
-Gracias por tu trabajo-le agradeció Mino mientras este se recuperaba de su "actual" estado, Yuu al escuchar lo último cerró la puerta detrás de él y prosiguió con su camino afuera de la editorial para hacerse cargo de su próximo trabajo.

Caminaba aún dolido por lo de hace unas pocas semanas, desde hace un tiempo este no quería ver a nadie a menos que fueran asuntos de trabajo. Después de terminar el trabajo volvió a su casa y no salió para nada.

**(…)**

_Ring ¡Ring ¡_

El sonido llamo la atención del chico, este se encontraba mirando la televisión cambiando constantemente de canal sin nada interesante que hacer o ver. Al responder la llamada no era nadie más que la castaña mata mangakas.

-¿Hola?-respondió el teléfono y pregunto aun sabiendo que se trataba de la muchacha castaña  
-Hola, oye ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?-pregunto-si no lo tienes ¿no quisieras venir a comer algo? , Tengo un cupón  
-pues no tengo nada que hacer hoy, pero no tengo ganas de salir-le contesto de un modo indiferente a la castaña  
-¡hasta cuando vas a seguir deprimido ¡desde hace tiempo que no quieres salir a ningún lado, no sé qué haya pasado pero si sigues adentro de tu casa deprimido solo llegaras a que todo el mundo se olvide de ti, Yuu-le dijo casi regañándolo por la vía telefónica  
-no me sucedió nada, solo no tengo ganas de salir –le aclaro el ojos vino tratando de sonar normal  
-Bueno tengo una idea comprare algo de comida e iré para allá ¿qué te parece?-le sugirió  
-Haz lo que quieras-colgó el teléfono de una forma grosera y lo arrojo como si no le importara a donde fuera a caer, después de todo era cierto lo de la depresión pero aun así solo quería ser reconfortado pero eso era algo que no se suponía que llegar así de fácil.

Unas cuantas horas después se escuchó el timbre de la puerta de su casa, Yuu molesto se levanto y avanzo a la puerta para enseguida abrirla y decir en un tono de irritación

-Te he dicho que no vinieras-dijo cerrando los ojos y molesto pero al decir lo último con lo único que se pudo encontrar fue con el sonido de una voz ya conocida como aquella que le quito toda esperanza.  
-Yanase-dijo un hombre bien vestido y guapo de ojos azules y cabello castaño-  
Tenemos que hablar-le ordeno en un tono frio y demandante, Yuu al escuchar esto solo pudo abrir los ojos y mirar directamente a los ojos a su visitante  
-Ha-Hatori-fue lo último que dijo.

* * *

**Hola espero que le haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho en hacerlo espero sus comentarios y por favor más que nada disfruten de mi fic claro si les agrada sino pues que mal :/**


	2. Cap 1:Parte 2

**Hola aquí está mi continuación de Yuu Yanase No Baai,:33 espero que les guste y no se aburran :DDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Si no es para ti no tienes por qué luchar: Parte 2**

Una taza con café se encontraba en una pequeña mesa de centro que se situaba al frete de un televisor, sentados en ella se encontraba un ojiazul y un ojos vino de lados opuestos de la mesa esto provoco que se miraran de frente y directamente a los ojos ,el silencio era penetrante pero no era incomodo en lo absoluto, Cansado de esperar que el ojiazul hablara Yuu decidido a comenzar la charla

-Bien ¿Para qué viniste?-pregunto mientras le daba un trago a la taza que se encontraba en frete de él.  
-Yanase, quiero hablar contigo acerca de Yoshino,-inmediatamente cuando escucho el nombre de su antiguo amor no pudo evitar dejar la taza de la que se encontraba bebiendo y escuchar atentamente lo que Hattori tenía que decir-Él está cada vez más preocupado por ti ,te harías un gran favor al poder verle de nuevo, además cada día tiene más estrés por el trabajo, no le pido que sea de nuevo su amigo pero solo quiero que vaya a trabajar, después de todo tu ausencia en permiso está por terminar deberías regresar en unas cuantas semanas

Yuu recordó que al poco tiempo de recibir el rechazo de Chiaki este había pedido un permiso de ausencia temporal para pensar un poco sobre las cosas en lo mismo este terminaba en una o dos semanas si mal no recordaba.**  
**  
-No te preocupes por eso, hablare con el cuándo regrese de mi ausencia-le aclaro mientras el castaño le miraba de la misma forma fría de siempre.  
-Eso espero, ah y se me olvidaba Yoshino y yo hablamos una vez de ti y esto fue lo que me dijo  
"Yuu es un gran amigo y no por algo como lo que hiso hace unas pocas semanas podría odiarlo, además en parte fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta en el momento correcto, no quiero que llegue a odiarme o algo parecido, solo quiero que regresen los viejos tiempos antes de que lo rechazara pero sobre todo mi intención no fue hacerle daño en lo absoluto" , No sé qué quiso decir con eso pero creo que deberías ya dejar de esconderte.

La charla estaba a punto de llegar a rincones muy peligrosos si continuaban pero para su suerte en el momento indicado sonó el timbre tomando por sorpresa a los dos, Yuu se dirigió a ver quién se encontraba en la puerta, aunque la respuesta estaba más clara que nunca, solo podía ser una chica de ojos castaños.

Al abrir la puerta la intuición de Yuu era correcta, al abrir la puerta se encontraba una chica vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa roja, su pelo se encontraba amarrado de una coleta, y como era típico de ella con su esponjado normal. Pero una persona de más estaba a su lado y no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el editor Kanade Mino con su sonrisa habitual y los ojos que nunca se abrían. El vestía su típica camiseta amarilla y unos pantalones azules.

-Ya llegue ~~-dijo una voz femenina en tono de burla  
-Buenas tardes, Yanase-san-saludo una voz de hombre que nunca abría los ojos  
-Buenas tardes-Yuu parecía algo enojado con la castaña al invitar a alguien más sin su permiso y en primer lugar porque ella vino.  
-Bueno si nos quedamos aquí seguramente nos aburriremos mejor nos invitas a pasar Yuu-comento para los dos mientras miraba a Yuu  
-Sí, Si, pasen por favor-al invitarlos a pasar los llevo a donde se encontraba Hattori, para pedirles que tomaran asiento  
-Hattori, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunto la chica mientras dejaba las bolsas que traía en las manos en la pequeña mesa de centro.  
-Oshiro-san, mucho gusto-el castaño miro que una última persona entraba a la habitación-¿Mino?  
-Hattori-Mino Reacciono a la llamada y miro al ojiazul-Hola  
-Hola, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-  
-Oshiro-san me invito-  
-Ya les dije que me llamen Di-a-na -se quejó una voz femenina en la sala-Saben que a mí no me gustan mucho las formalidades, son muy molestas  
-Bueno yo me marcho,-dijo Hattori para agarrar todo lo que había traído y despedirse, Yuu lo acompaño a la puerta, dejando a Mino y a Diana charlando en la sala  
-Yanase, solo quiero que sepas que Chiaki está preocupado por ti eso es todo-fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de tomar su camino, Yuu entro a la casa para atender a los dos invitados inesperados que tuvo.

La tarde paso y hablaron de muchas cosas mientras comían lo que la castaña había comprado con el cupón que tenía, la casa se encontraba con las bromas y peleas comunes entre la ojos castaños y el ojos vino, haciendo reír completamente a Mino, los tres tenían unas bebidas, dos de ellas eran cervezas y una era un refresco, cada uno tenía sus propios gusto y Yuu cada vez conocía más a Mino. Así entre risas la tarde se le paso volando al ojos vino, pero sin embargo tampoco pudo despejar su mente completamente de aquellas palabras que Hattori le había dicho hace unas horas. La charla continúo hasta altas horas de la noche, así que llego el momento de despedirse y marcharse cada uno a su casa.

En la puerta se encontraban un ojos vino, una castaña y un sonriente, los tres se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

**(…)**

La mañana se observaba muy clara ese día, Yuu caminaba después de una noche sin descanso, pues tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde por otro mangaka con mala orientación del tiempo, Realmente su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil.

"Demonios por que los mangakas no pueden cumplir con los plazos que se le dan, son demasiado irresponsables"  
Yuu se quejaba mientras sentía sus ojos cerrarse cada vez más, en un intento por no quedarse dormido en medio de la calle y a plena mañana, caminaba con la mejor fuerza de voluntad que tenía pues antes también había trabajado un trabajo de emergencia y ahora un mangaka le llamo demasiado alterado por que no podía terminar su manga sin él. Puede que sea resistente pero la presión y el estrés es algo que casi no se puede manejar y peor si son seguidos.

-Ahh~-un bostezo se logró escapar de la boca del ojos vino –demonios, tengo sueño  
-Yanase-san  
Una voz conocida del muchacho de ojos vino le llamo y este reacciono a eso y cuando miro se dio cuenta de la persona que le llamo no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Mino, Él tenía su misma sonrisa de siempre y los ojos cerrados de costumbre.  
-Ah Mino-san ~-respondió al saludo casi como un bostezo-Buenos días  
-Buenos Días-le respondió el saludo-¿Se dirige a la editorial?  
-mmm… no, de hecho vengo de ella ¿y Usted?-pregunto el ojos vino mientras daba otro bostezo  
-Yo solo me dirigía a entregar unas cosas, y después tendría todo el día libre, como estamos a comienzos del ciclo no hay tanto trabajo por hacer , mmm… ¿Yanase-san?-el sonriente noto como el ojos vino tenía toda la apariencia de estar a punto de derrumbarse por el cansancio  
-¿Si?-Yuu casi ya contestaba por solo seguir la corriente de cualquier conversación que tuviese  
-¿Se siente bien?, Se ve muy cansado-le pregunto Mino al ver como Yuu apenas podía mantenerse de pie  
-Pues solo estoy algo cansado eso es todo, Después de todo un mangaka que no termino su manuscrito a tiempo me llamo y me hiso hacer más trabajo del que tenía planeado-Le respondió honestamente  
-Si gusta puedo llevarlo a su casa-le ofreció Mino-parece como si fuera un cadáver andante  
-No quiero molestarle además usted tiene que terminar de trabajar ~-Le dijo con un bostezo al último  
-Yanase-san ,no llegara ni a la estación del tren, creo que no hay remedio-Mino lo tomo de la muñeca y le obligo a caminar con el  
-Esp- Mino-san, no se preocupe estaré bien –le comento en su defensa aun siendo arrastrado de nuevo a la editorial Marukawa  
-No se preocupe, tengo un auto así que estará bien, no me molesta en lo absoluto-  
-Pero-Yuu aun tratando de causar no problemas, se dio por vencido y fue directo con Mino

Al terminar el trabajo que mino tenía que entregar guio a Yuu a su auto para llevarlo a casa, puede que solo haya estado ahí una vez pero conocía perfectamente esa zona, lo suficiente como para poder llegar sin problemas. El viaje en coche duro más o menos una hora pues la casa de Yuu era algo lejana. Al llegar bajo del coche y ayudo a él ojos vino a llegar a la puerta de su hogar, ambos entraron a la casa y Mino dejo a Yuu en el sillón.

-Muchas gracias, Si gusta puede tomar algo ~-dijo aun medio dormido  
-Tranquilícese, preparare algo para comer así que espera aquí-Mino al decir lo último fue a la cocina y utilizo lo que había para crear una pequeña cocina aunque no lo pareciera él era bastante bueno en este tipo de cosas, termino de cocinar y se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado al ojos vino

-Yanase-san aquí le traigo algo para que coma-pero las palabras del sonriente no llegaron ya que cuando fue a dejar la comida noto que el ojos vino se había quedado profundamente dormido ,él tenía una postura bastante peculiar ya que su cabeza se encontraba recargada en el sillón y su cuerpo  
estaba muy relajado, su cara era casi … la de un ángel. Mino ante tal escena no podía hacer más que admirar la bella naturaleza del chico, parecía tan indefenso, decidido a dejar una nota para cuando despertara y pudiera comer algo de lo que había preparado, al salir cerró la puerta con llave y dejo las llaves en el buzón, caminado tranquilamente hacia el coche lo único que quedo en él fue el recuerdo de aquella figura que tanto admiro.

* * *

**Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios :DDD**


	3. Cap 1:Final

**Holi ~ ¿como están todos? espero que bien aquí esta mi continuación,muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y es posible que para el 11 de abril en adelante pueda actualizar mas esta fic, pues en mi escuela se darán la vacaciones de semana santa, espero que les guste mi fic y a leer **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Si no es para ti no tienes por qué luchar: Parte Final**

En la calle se encontraba un ya renovado asistente de ojos vino, caminaba directamente a la casa de un mangaka y no cualquier mangaka, no era ni nadie más ni nadie menos que Yoshikawa Chiharu-sensei.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el rechazo de Yuu, el intento reacomodar sus ideas de una nueva manera tratando de organizar cada palabra que le daría a su amigo, pero, aun así le costaba un poco de trabajo volverlo a ver después de casi un mes entero de ausencia.

De camino a la casa del gran maestro con un buen puesto en el nivel de ventas de Marukawa, el ojos vino apresuro el paso, pues en unos momentos vería a quien en ese momento era la persona más importante en su corazón. Al cruzar la última calle para dirigirse a aquel edificio donde se encontraban ya muchos departamentos de un tamaño muy considerable, Subiendo directamente al departamento tratando de dar una sonrisa para no dañar a su amor no correspondido, comprendía completamente que aquel que se encontraba más confundido era Chiaki. No sabía que le hablaría totalmente, pero si algo tenía que hacer era poder hablar por unos momento con él, ya no tenía ni la más mínima intención de luchar, era increíble que a un amor que duro tanto tiempo, le diera la espalda tan rápidamente, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que amaba a Chiaki, no quería ser alguien a quien llegara a odiar, así que lo único que le quedaba era rendirse y ver como lo que más quería se marchaba con el trabajólico de Hattori. Con un último suspiro antes de entrar al departamento tomo las fuerzas y el valor para poder entrar.

-Yanase-kun ¡-dijo una de las asistentes que se encontraban en el lugar- ahh ~ hace cuanto tiempo que no te vemos  
-Si ha pasado mucho-dirigiendo la vista hacia el alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a Chiaki muriéndose por ahí-¿Dónde está sensei?  
-ah, él está en la otra sala tratando de poder terminar a tiempo, ahora mismo yo iba por un café, ¿no quieres que te traiga uno?  
-No muchas gracias, desde hace semanas que no tomo nada más que café, eh llegado al punto donde casi me convierto en un zombie- le regalo una sonrisa y la miro detenidamente  
-Ya veo, bueno será mejor que vayas con sensei debe estarse muriendo ahí dentro-le sugirió la asistente, el ojos vino asintió con la cabeza y se quitó los zapatos para dirigirse a la sala donde se descubriría que sucederá con la larga amistad que tienen. Entro a la habitación  
-¡Yanase-kun! -una asistente al darse cuenta de su presencia se ruborizo por completo apartando la vista de él completamente-q-que bueno que ya regreses  
-¿Cómo han estado todos?, me alegra volver- con un tono amable fue a dirigirse al mangaka en modo cadáver viviente que se encontraba dibujando-Así que aún no puedes cumplir con los plazos ¿no?  
-ahh-en un tono medio muerto dirigió su mirada al asistente que le hablaba-Yuu, que b-bueno que estas aquí-le dijo sin dejar de dibujar.  
-Si estoy aquí para ayudar, dime ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?-le dijo en un tono amable, pues no sabe en qué tono debe hablarle a aquella persona que le rechazo  
-ah, podrías ayudarme a terminar estos fondos, solo falta poco-se consolaba a sí mismo el mangaka zombie, el ojos vino tomo la hojas y se puso a trabajar como era costumbre, ayudo a los demás con sus labores y termino rápidamente su trabajo, pasaron la noche en vela lo cual no afecto tanto al ojos vino pues ya hace una semana que había podido dormir como era debido. El trabajo avanzo de una manera rápida pero muy exigente pues la hora de entrega en la que vendría el editor-amante del mangaka a recibir el manuscrito, no era nada más ni nada menos que la hora de las 6:30 a.m., lo cual hacia que todos tuvieran algo en que pensar antes de ver de una manera muy aterradora a Hattori.  
-Sensei resista, no se muera-una asistente trataba de reanimar al mangaka que se encontraba ya desde hace unos días en modo zombie- ¡Sensei no se muera ¡-grito una asistente que se encontraba trabajando  
Yuu solo podía sonreír al recordar lo momentos felices que ahora estar reviviendo, bueno que para algunos no lo eran.  
Terminaron casi de un milagro el trabajo, pues apenas uno cinco minutos antes de que llegara Hattori, terminaron el manuscrito. Corriendo después de tomar el manuscrito, se dirigió de una manera apresurada a la editorial, las asistentes descansaron un rato y después decidieron marcharse para descansar como de debe.  
-Hasta luego sensei, Yanase-kun adiós-se despidieron de ambos las asistentes -  
-Adiós-Yuu se dirigió a donde se encontraba Chiaki - ¿sigues con vida?  
-ahh-dijo en señal de vida el mangaka  
-Yuu se rio un poco, ya había olvidado cuan divertido era poder verlo con tales ánimos-¿Tienes hambre?, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?  
-Yuu, eres tan buen amigo-dijo el mangaka con casi lágrimas en los ojos  
-vamos, por lo menos aprende a cocinar algo, te hará bien-le regaño mientras apoyaba una mano en su espalda, su mirada cambio a una seria de repente-oye, sabes…  
-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el mangaka cambiando totalmente su forma de cadáver a la de siempre  
-bueno, quería hablar contigo sobre algo-Yuu se detuvo pues sintió una presencia amenazadora detrás suyo  
-Yanase, hace cuento tiempo que no te veo –dijo con un aura asesina al encontrarse de esa forma tan cercana a su mangaka-amante  
-Hattori, cuanto tiempo, bueno no tanto-el teléfono del asistente comenzó a sonar en ese momento, lo cual tomo desprevenido al ojos vino, tomo la bolsa donde se encontraba su teléfono y contesto sin ver quien era .  
-Hola-contesto y su seño se frunció al escuchar a la pequeña voz molesta que siempre lo acompañaba en los casos de emergencia, si, no era nadie más que la famosa "mata mangakas" de la editorial Marukawa  
-_Yuu-san ~~  
-_Diana, ¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto con un tono de molestia  
-_es algo que te gastara mentalmente como físicamente, y se dará en la editorial Marukawa en la sala de espera ~  
-_Ya veo ¿de que mangaka es?-  
-_pues es de Hoshino-sensei, se atrasó otra vez con su manuscrito y la entrega en mañana a las tres-_Yuu entendió los detalles, si no mal recordaba él era el mangaka con mayores venta del genero Kodomo  
-bien estaré ahí en unos momentos, ¿tú ya te encuentras ahí?  
-_no, me dirijo a la casa de Yoshino, me pidió que le ayudara con un trabajo, así que iré allá, de hecho ya estoy en su departamento  
-¿_Trabajo?-el chico se quedó pensando, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza es que Chiaki la hubiera llamado para el mismo trabajo que acaba de terminar, tal vez le dio mal la hora, o se equivocó con las palabras, mientras estaba pensando la puerta del estudio se abrió dejando ver a la muchacha con el teléfono en la mano*.  
-con que así están las cosas, Yoshino, no me digas que me volviste a llamar y darme la hora equivocada-se quejó la ojos castaños  
-ahh, ¿Te llame?-el mangaka parecía no entender el por qué la chica se encontraba en su departamento con sus herramientas de trabajo  
-si usted me llamo ayer dándome esta hora para ayudarle a terminar el trabajo por el cual, según ya se encontraba muerto-la chica se dirigió a el mangaka tomándolo por lo cachetes y jalándolos bruscamente hacia los lados  
-ay, ay ¡-  
-bueno ya que estas aquí podrías decirme bien de qué trata el trabajo de emergencia esta vez-se dirigió a los ojos castaños , Yuu  
-pues-sin dejar de jalar los cachetes del mangaka-Hoshino-sensei se atrasó con su manga a color, y ese era el material estrella de esta ocasión, así que nos mandaron a llamar.  
-está bien entiendo todo,¿ cuando tenemos que estar allá?-  
-tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos ser de los primeros, pero no hay mucha hora concreta, seria por alrededor de la siguiente hora-dejando de jalar los cachetes de Yoshino, para acercarse al ojos vino y darle un papel con los nombres de quienes van a ir a trabajar.  
-Mis cachetes-dijo sobándose los ya muy rojos cachetes  
-mmm…-Yuu noto un nombre peculiar en la hoja de papel "_Kanade Mino"-_¿Mino-san va a trabajar con nosotros?  
-¿eh?, a si, como no hay muchos con los que podamos trabajar como podrás ver, el área de manga shojo nos prestó a Mino para terminar el trabajo, pues de esta serie se desatara otra pero en el área de Shojo -  
-Ya veo-Es una buena oportunidad para agradecerle lo que hiso por mi cuando me encontraba a punto de caer rendido en el sueño, será buena idea invitarlo a comer  
-Bueno no sé qué harás tú, pero yo me marcho-la chica se dio la vuelta, no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a él ya asustado mangaka, bueno por lo menos si le hacía honor a su apodo "La mata mangakas"  
-Espera yo también voy, bueno nos vemos después Chiaki, Hattori-se dirigió a la salida y junto con la ojos castaños se fueron directamente a Marukawa.  
**(…)  
**  
Ya era algo tarde, y los trabajos de emergencia cada vez eran mayores, bueno ese el trabajo de asistente que no eran fijos a un solo mangaka, le gustaba ser independiente pero, a causa de eso era casi obligado a ayudar en este tipo de cosas, cada vez se acumulaban más que podría llegar a considerar ser un asistente fijo por el resto de su vida, pero en esa situación ya no podía echarse para atrás, trabajando como si su vida dependiera de eso, que de hecho así era, por lo menos en el caso del mangaka , ellos tendrían que dar lo mejor de sí para lógralo. En aquella sala se encontraban la castaña conocida como la famosa "Mata mangakas", el ojos vino, una chica de ojos grises y cabellos negro, el mangaka ya medio muerto, y el editor sonriente, la mayoría de los asistente eran muy profesionales pero la mayoría de la lista falto o si vino pero se desmayó dejando más carga de trabajo para aquellos que se encontraban trabajando ahí. Al ojos vino aun le parecía extraño como podía el editor trabajar con los ojos cerrados y de una manera tan eficiente en su trabajo, pero es algo que paso por alto, pues su mente estaba concentrada en terminar el trabajo.

-Yanase-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?-el ojos vino de todo el lugar era el que más experiencia tenía en este tipo de casos pero ya era realmente difícil poder seguir el ritmo del plazo y poder ayudar a los demás  
-Claro ven aquí, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto, la chica no hiso más que una simple pregunta de cómo debería pegar un fondo para que quedara de la manera correcta, pues no tenía mucha habilidad en eso. pero era lo único que faltaba además de unas cuantas hojas a colorear, al terminar de darle la explicación este volvió a su trabajo, pero de repente sintió como si alguien le observara inquieto volteo a ver quién podría ser, pero no noto nada fuera de lo común así que regreso a su trabajo.

-Realmente lo siento, juró que no volverá a pasar-dijo ya con cierta culpa el mangaka, que ahora trabaja en el entintado de las ultimas hojas dibujadas  
-Hoshino-sensei solo póngase a entintar-le reclamo la asiste de ojos grises-

lo que resultaba realmente extraño es que la "Mata mangakas" no había puesto ni una mirada asesina en Hoshino-sensei en todo lo que se la pasaron trabajando, parecía como si algo más ocupara su mente. Terminaron a tiempo como era costumbre pero con un gran desgaste mental y sobre todo físico, por lo menos para el ojos vino pues ya había trabajado hasta el cansancio con Chiaki.  
-ahh ~~ que cansancio-se quejó la ojos grises-Hoshino-sensei por favor no vuelva a fallar con los plazos  
-ajajajajaja que buen chiste-se rio un poco la ojos castaños mientras se recargaba en la silla donde trabajo  
-Qué mala eres Diana, yo puedo cumplir con los plazos si me lo propongo-se quejó el mangaka dirigiéndose a la castaña  
-Pues entonces le daré ánimos para que no se arrepienta de esas palabras-fue lo último que dijo para el mangaka-siento que podría morir  
-Vamos no es que hayas trabajado mucho o ¿sí?-le pregunto Yuu  
-no es eso, solo que ya me había cansado con otro mangaka y luego fui corriendo con Chiharu-sensei, luego aquí y pues fue un día muy tranquilo ¿no crees?-Yuu rio un poco y luego fue recogiendo sus cosas  
-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto la ojos grises  
-bueno no es que me guste mucho estar en el área de trabajo, ah es cierto, Mino -san podría hablar con usted-pregunto dirigiéndose al editor de manga shojo  
-claro en un momento voy-parecía que el editor no tenía ni una pisca de cansancio en su cuerpo, eso era realmente extraño pues fue el quien duro menos tiempo dormido, ambos salieron de la sala con sus herramientas en la mano  
-quería agradecerlo lo que hiso por mí, cuando estaba muriendo de sueño, muchas gracias-dijo el ojos vino haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el editor  
-no se preocupe, solamente le pido que tenga un poco más de cuidado con su salud-le pidió al asistente de mangaka  
-¿no quisiera ir a comer algo?, claro si usted tiene el tiempo-le invito Yuu  
-´¿eh? Pero ¿no es molestia para usted?-le cuestiono el editor dejando caer la sonrisa que tenía  
-no se preocupe, además yo tengo hambre, y así podría pagarle el favor, yo tengo tiempo pero ¿usted?  
-pues tengo libre el resto del día así que no hay problemas-le dijo el editor  
-pues entonces vamos, ¿Dónde le gustaría comer?  
-así que hacen planes sin mi autorización ¿he? ~-les dijo una chica que ya conocían  
-Diana no es de buena educación interrumpir la conversación de otras personas-dijo molesto el ojos vino -  
-pero si son ustedes está bien, y ¿qué harán?-le contesto con una pequeña sonrisita burlona,  
-Planeábamos ir a comer-le contesto mino  
-eh ~~, que malos no me han invitado  
-está bien si tanto quieres ir ven-le dijo el ojos vino  
-yay ~ -los tres se encaminaron directamente a algún restaurante o un café para poder almorzar algo, pues trabajar los tenía muy cansado, lo bueno de poder ser asistente de emergencia es que por unos cuantos días podía descansar y era más estable que ayudar a tus mangakas sin que te avisen a tiempo, eso era lo quemas le fastidiaba a Yuu, pero sobre todo con Chiaki, sin embargo seguir por el profundo amor que le tenía, aunque ese amor no desaparezca el seguiría luchando por lo mejor para él.

Caminando por la acera los tres, se dirigían rápidamente a pasar por un pequeño almuerzo para satisfacer el hambre que tenían y descansar un poco de su gran noche. En una charla entretenida

-Oye Yuu, a ti te gusta ese manga, ¿cómo se llamaba?-la castaña se quedó pensando por poco tiempo-"The Kan"  
-sí, me gusta, pero es más fan Chiaki que yo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
-Por qué ayer en un sorteo me gane una figura de ella, creo era edición especial, pero yo no tengo mucho que hacer con ella, así que pensé en dártela a ti  
-yo no soy muy fan pero podrías dársela a Chiaki el seguro la quiere-le menciono haciendo que mino se interesara en su conversación  
-creo que sería lo mejor-pero antes de seguir con su conversación el tono de un teléfono celular, el de la castaña por supuesto, y esta el darse cuenta tomo la el teléfono , una mirada sombría se dio en sus ojos color café-Lo siento no podré ir con ustedes a comer algo, tengo que atender esto  
-¿sucedió algo malo?-le pregunto Mino  
-no es nada urgente ,pero tiene el nombre de Oshiro nee-san-El ojos vino entendió por completo lo que eso significaba , y lo único que pudo decir es los siguiente  
-Está bien, ve pero tienes mucho cuidado o me harás preocuparme de nuevo  
-si ya entendí, me voy, espero poder volver en otra ocasión-con lo último la chica se dio la vuelta, pero sin responder el teléfono simplemente se marchó  
-bueno nos vamos –sugirió el ojos vino  
-si, a ¿usted le gusta leer manga?  
-un poco, pero no tanto, solo me gusta ese manga es todo  
-ya veo, yo cuando era pequeños solía leer mucho manga, solo que cuando empezó a crecer por el tiempo insuficiente tuve que dejar de leer por mis estudios, y ahora me encuentro editando manga, pero me gustaría saber que paso con el manga de "Riko Tekina Ai*"  
-ya veo, se nota que le gusta el manga Mino-san-  
-sí, ¿Qué le parece este lugar? –le pregunto al ojos vino el editor de manga, señalando a un pequeño café no muy grande pero era cómodo por lo que se observaba por fuera, había muchas personas sentadas conversando.  
-me parece bien-ambos entraron a la cafetería y pidieron lo que cada quien gustaba, comiendo teniendo charlas sobre distintos mangas que eran muy buenos, y que había leído durante su adolescencia o niñez, la charlas que tenía con el eran muy placenteras, pues no sentía alguna barrera, con la mayoría de la gente él siempre tenía la dificultad de poder hablar de las cosas que le gustaban, pero solo con unas persona, y con cierta persona era distinto. Salieron y buscaron una tienda de mangas, al entrar encontraron de su niñez y adolescencia, encontraron todos menos uno, pero tanto Mino como Yuu se la pasaron muy bien, pero el clima le tenía la contra, de un momento a otro una fuerte lluvia les atrapo en medio de la calle ambos corriendo para refugiarse  
-Yanase-san, ¿trae un paraguas? –Le pregunto muy amable el editor con su sonrisa  
-no lo traje, no parecía que fuera a llover-le dijo el ojos vino  
-bueno mi casa no queda tan lejos podría caminar hasta ella, así se refugia de la lluvia  
-pero, ¿no es molestia?-le cuestiono el ojos vino  
-bueno si tanto le preocupa podría volver a invitarme a comer otro día-le pidió el sonriente  
-creo que tiene razón-el dio una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de comodidad

Mino saco un paraguas no era muy grande y se acercó a Yuu para poder cubrirlo, Yuu al sentir el cuerpo del editor no pudo evitar que se sonrojara un poco, pero para su suerte el editor de manga no se percató de esto, caminando tranquilamente a la casa de Mino, pero un accidente ataco a yuu, con un charco resbalo su pie y cayo mojándolo todo en medio de la calle  
-Yanase-san ¿se encuentra bien?-le pregunto mientras le daba una mano para ayudarlo  
-estoy bien ,pero mojado-se quejó de su suerte-demonios  
-vamos mi casa queda a la vuelta le prestare algo de ropa, si se queda así se refriara-le guio hasta su casa.

* * *

**Hola aquí termina este cap**

* (La castaña pudo entrar pues como ya era amiga del mangaka y una muy buena asistente le dio una llave para que por lo menos no muriera solo)  
*(Riko Tekina Ai no es una serie de anime, es solo el nombre de un pequeño manga que yo estoy haciendo, repito no es ningún anime ni manga, no lo encontraran en línea)

espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios muchas gracias a Kira Kuran y a LiNi.02 por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando mi fic y si tienen una duda no duden en preguntarme y yo con gusto les responderé


	4. El mas difícil no es el primer beso

**Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo (?, aquí trayéndoles la actualización de Yuu Yanase No Baai perdón si no actualizo casi siempre :(( es que a veces tengo bloqueos y no tenía una buena idea de cómo seguirle, pues mi inspiración se marchó por estas dos semanas *una amiga loca suya le daba ideas y ella solo las complementaba y daba lógica* bueno ya no les entretengo más y aquí les dejo este cap :DD espero que les guste  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:El mas difícil no es el primer beso sino el ultimo**

El sonido de la lluvia se escuchaba claramente desde la casa del editor, era muy espaciosa para vivir solo estaba muy bien arreglada y tenía una decoración hermosa y justo al estilo del editor , el piso era de un beige muy claro casi que aprecia blanco, el cuarto se encontraba pintado de un color beige un poco más fuerte, y su entrada de un color café, dando figuras muy creativas por todas las paredes, generalmente eran arboles a la creatividad del ojos vino, era una buena vivienda y muy creativa, Yuu se quedó algo asombrado por la ilusión que daba, este daba la impresión de que se situaba en un bosque. Era exactamente lo que combinaba con el editor de manga shojo, además de que era una vivienda de 2 pisos y sus escaleras eran de una madera muy hermosa, como dije anteriormente una vivienda muy bien vista.

-Yanase-san pase, en un momento traeré una toalla y un cambio de ropa-le invito a pasar, el sonriente  
-Claro- Yuu paso con mucho cuidado de no mojar tanto, pues si se daba la expresión adecuada, sería que estaba totalmente empapado, al pasar mino lo situó en un silla e inmediatamente le ayudo a secarse la cabeza-Mi-Mino-san no se preocupe yo puedo secarme-dijo al avergonzado por ser tratado como un pequeño niño  
-Yanase-san, usted puede ser muy lindo a veces lo sabe-dijo despreocupado el editor secándole el cabello  
-eh¡-dijo casi de grito, pero no entendía por qué mino le dijo aquello, sonrojándolo un poco  
-tranquilo, Yanase-san- iré por su cambio de ropa espera aquí-fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a su habitación por ropa que le quedara a Yuu  
-Demonios-dijo algo nervioso, ya se había pues inquieto cuando se le acercó para cubrirlo con el paraguas, porque actuaba tan extraño, o más bien ¿porque se sentía tan extraño?, hace un mes él estaba devastado por el rechazo de Chiaki, es más ni siquiera podría sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para verlo de nuevo, sin embargo dejar de encontrarse con él era algo que no tenía en mente, aun dolido por eso, no era tiempo de enamorase de alguien más.  
-¿Enamorarme?-se dijo para sí mismo, en ese momento se sonrojo hasta las orejas, si algo sabia es que no era homosexual, tan solo se había enamorado de Chiaki, pero que un hombre se enamore de otro hombre, ¿era normal?, las dudas que había tenido que aclarar con Chiaki ahora estaban más confusas y más si se trataba de Mino  
-Yanase-san aquí se encuentra el cambio de ropa, si gusta puede tomar una ducha-le toco el hombro por detrás sorprendiendo al ojos vino  
-¡ah! ¡Claro!-Mino le dijo donde se podía cambiar, Yuu inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación que mino le indico para ducharse y cambiarse la ropa- ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Cuando llego a la habitación indicada este se desvistió tratado de no mojar nada y dejar su ropa de una forma en que no fuera estorbosa en la silla, con la toalla que Mino le había dado, entro a la regadera. En la habitación se encontraba una regadera, cuando Yuu entro y dejo de pensar por un rato sintiendo cada gota por su refinado cuerpo al poco rato salió de la regadera y se secó el cuerpo, la lluvia era muy fuerte ese día por lo cual con solo salir un poco del paraguas podía mojarse hasta los interiores, pero gracias a la amabilidad de Mino él se encontraba ya a salvo en su casa.

Secando cada parte que para él podría estar mojada, pasando la toalla cuidadosamente su piel parecía ser de una tela muy fina, de un color blanco y delicado, sus ojos color vino estaban perfectamente combinados con su color de cabello y piel blanca. Termino de secar todo su torso y estaba a punto de empezar a secar su planta baja cuando un toque le espanto, dándole un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda.

-Yanase-san ¿desea algo de comer o beber?-pregunto la voz de Mino  
-¡ah! Si es posible un poco de te estaría bien-dijo con un tono algo asustado  
-Claro-lo último que dijo antes de que se marchara a la cocina  
-Demonios ¿Qué rayos me sucede?-se comentó a si mismo con preocupación, era cierto que ya se había rendido ante Hattori, era aún muy temprano para enamorarse de alguien más y claro que aún más si este era hombre, tal vez solo le tenía un poco de afecto, pues en su encuentro de hoy, se sentía muy cómodo a pesar de ser la primera vez que salen sin la compañía de Diana. Amor, Enamorarse, Afecto, esas palabras daban vuelta por su cabeza sin parar, cuando termino de secarse la parte baja empezó a vestirse con la ropa de que Mino le había prestado, al paso en que se encontraba vistiéndose, se percató de lo grande que era pues su ropa le quedaba un poco holgada.  
-Vaya, Mino-san debe ser muy grande, su ropa me queda un poco holgada-el toque de la puerta se escuchó y Mino entro con una casta en la mano.  
-Yanase-san, aquí puede dejar la ro…pa-Mino miro a Yuu y se quedó mirándolo.  
-¿Sucede algo Mino-san? –Pregunto el ojos vinos ante el editor por su reacción.- ¿Mino-san?  
-¡Ah!, lo siento, es que no espere que le quedara tan grande mis ropas, Yanase-san, le dan un toque Tierno de cierto modo –dijo riéndose un poco lo cual causo una mirada asesina de parte del ayudante de mangaka-Vamos Yanase-san no se ponga así, no puedo evitar no ser honesto con usted  
-Claro, claro-le contesto indiferente al editor-muchas gracias por la canasta pero ¿a dónde lleva esa canasta?  
-Lavare sus ropas-le comento al ojos vino  
-no se preocupe yo puedo hacerlo después-se negó el ayudante, ya era suficiente que lo hubiera ayudado tanto  
-Tranquilícese, para mí esto es muy conveniente-le dijo de una manera que el ojos vino no entendió muy bien.  
-¿Cómo? , bueno si tanto insiste no me queda más que aceptar-Yuu con sus ropas en mano el dejo en aquella canasta, después de dejarlo este se dirigió a la sala donde había entrado primero. En la mesa una pequeña tetera y unos vasos se encontraban ya puestos en la mesa.

El tiempo paso y así Mino y Yuu se conocían cada vez más, pero las dudas de Yuu y como se sentía respecto a mino empezaron a regresar a su mente, ahora tenía todo mucho más confuso, ¿Qué significa Mino para el?, ¿Qué siente por el?,¿Por qué lo está sintiendo?, dudas y más dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza del ojos vino, preguntas sin respuesta aun, cada vez que se encontraban con el sonriente este se sentía muy bien a su lado, pero ¿era algo normal?, después de todo nunca ha estado tan cómodo con alguien que conoció hace 3 semanas estaba tan cómodo que empezaba a tener miedo de ese sentimiento, el miedo de volverse a enamorar y no ser correspondido.

La lluvia no paro en toda la noche por lo cual Mino dejo a Yuu dormir allí sin ningún problema, después de todo ellos trabajaban en la misma editorial y lo ms posible es que los dos salieran casi a la misma hora. Yuu durmió muy bien aquella noche, la casa de Mino era muy silenciosa por lo cual no había ningún problema en ruidos extraños o de coches a media noche realmente era muy acogedora su casa.

(…)  
Ya era tarde para el ojos vino, ya daban casi las 7:30 de la noche y apenas regresaba a su hogar, cansado pero no tanto como otras veces el decidió ir directamente sin ninguna interrupción a su casa para descansar un poco de la jordana de hoy, pues le habían avisado apenas hoy en la tarde que sería cambiado de mangaka. Pero al salir se encontró con la castaña que tanto le molestaba al lado de Mino

-Yuu ~-dijo en un tono muy infantil-¿Cómo has estado? ~  
-Bien gracias por preguntar-le dijo ya cansado  
-Que bien, bueno me tengo que ir así que les dejo solos a los dos, Sayonara~-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la editorial  
-Vaya que tiene energía-se quejó entre dientes  
-Yanase-san, se enteró que fue cambiado de mangaka hace poco ¿no?  
-sí, Harawaka-sensei termino su último trabajo y se retira, me acaban de dar la noticia hoy, sí que es una molestia que me cambien de mangaka, es un tanto difícil acostumbrarse a su forma de trabajo, además de que la nueva mangaka con la que me pondrán es novata, será algo difícil acostumbrarse.  
-Bueno para mí no hay tanto problema, la mangaka se llama Kakirata Shiori-sensei, y yo soy su editor por lo cual nos veremos más seguido Yanase-san – le regalo una sonrisa un tanto diferente al ojos vino  
-si algo me habían dicho, pero jamás creí que fuese su editor, me alegro así podre pasar más tiempo con usted-dijo inconscientemente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo un poco-cla-claro que me agrada mucho su compañía Mino-san-con cada cosa que decía solo lo ponía en una peor situación-¡ah!, este yo no , este-dijo nervioso  
-ajajaja, Que tierno Yanase-san-ya se encontraban en la puerta de la editorial. Como vivían en lados opuestos era inevitable que no se separan de ahora en adelante-Bueno me marcho, pero debo pedirle que por favor me page los favores que hace poco le hice  
-¡ah! sí claro que desea que yo ha…-no pudo continuar con sus palabras ya que el sonriente poso en los labios del ojos vino los propios, dejan a Yuu con los ojos como platos y con un notable sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, cuando se separó Yuu no supo qué hacer ante el acto por lo que Mino revolvió su cabeza con la mano-Que pase buenas noches-fue lo último que dijo antes de que se marchara a su hogar, sin dejar de estar sorprendido Yuu se dirigió a la dirección opuesta .

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció esta capitulo? Para serles honesta no estoy muy segura si me quedo bien xDD pero espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios, tratare de subir más seguido por la vacaciones ~(*w*)~ , pero no prometo nada un tengo muchas en las cuales pensar :DDD así que no esperen mucho solo les digo esto :33 y aclaraciones del cap , las responderé con gusto si me envían un mensaje o bien también por los comentarios que me dejen seguro les responderé :33 **


	5. Cap 2 : parte 2

**Chan charachan chan chan ¡ (?, Hola a todos ya regrese :DDD, espero que sigan leyendo mi fic :33 y muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, realmente me gusta leer sus comentarios, son muy agradables, y si se me es posible subiré más seguido, ya que en mi loca mente se está formando con más claridad esta serie :DDD espero que les guste el capítulo n.n  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:El más difícil no es el primer beso sino el ultimo: parte 2**

Las personas dicen que si no consigues algo es porque la vida te está preparando algo mejor, realmente era cierto esto pelear por un amor correspondido por tanto tiempo no me dejaba pensar claramente en que haría si este me rechazara, realmente me deprimí pero no sé si deba continuar así, pero si realmente la vida me prepara algo mejor, si realmente puedo confiar en ella, será posible que aquello que me espera sea… ¿Mino-san?.

El ojos vino se encontraba cada vez más confundido, no era que conociera del todo a Mino pero tampoco era un completo extraño, después de todo ellos habían salido un par de veces con la castaña mata mangakas pero solo una vez ellos dos habían salido a comer los dos solos, sin embargo después de esa cita. El recuerdo vago de ese beso dejo a Yuu en una situación muy poco conveniente y todavía al recordarlo sentía como la sangre le subía a las mejillas y su cuerpo entraba en calor lentamente.

-¡AHH! ¡DEMONIOS!-grito el ojos vino en su propia casa, tratando de procesar lo que Mino le robo la noche pasada-¿Por qué haría eso?-dijo casi en un susurro, mientras tapaba su cara con la almohada. Hoy era su día libre Chiaki no le preparo trabajo pues por un milagro logro terminar su trabajo a tiempo, pero claro no sin terminar en su modo zombie de nuevo.

El día era muy despejado lo sabía por la ventana que se encontraba en su cuarto, pero de repente un lindo recuerdo pero doloroso le llego a su mente. En aquellos días solía llamar a Chiaki y salir a ver si ya salió el nuevo manga de The Kan, o a ver una película de estreno, los recuerdos de como se la pasaban eran felices pero dolorosos, desde su rechazo para lo único que se vieron fue por razones de trabajo y aun si lograba verlo sabía que Hatori lo mataría con la mirada, claro no le importaba pero no encontraba ni el momento ni el lugar para decirle lo que con tantas ganas deseaba sacar de una buena vez.  
Recuerdos dolorosos pero felices que le sacaban de vez en cuando una sonrisa feliz y otra amarga, ya no sabía que haría si continuaba así, pero para su suerte sus pensamientos pesimistas fueron bloqueados por el teléfono que sonaba a su lado.

-Hola-contesto su móvil el ojos vino  
-_Yanase-san~-_dijo una voz característica conocida por el ojos vino  
-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto indiferente a la mata mangakas  
-_pues me aburrí y no tengo nada que hacer, así que me pareció buena idea llamarte y comer algo-_le respondió a su pregunta sin el menor titubeo  
-Oshiro-san sería tan amable de dejar de usarme como su juguete de entretenimiento-se quejó el ojos vino ya con el ceño fruncido tanto que podría sacarle arrugas si continuaba con el  
-_no seas tan malo~, y no te uso como juguete, pero bueno ¿si quieres comer?, tranquilo yo invito esta vez, además quería decirte algo-_el ojos vino se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, teniendo duda pero curiosidad a la vez por aquellas palabras-_es sobre mi hermana-_ con esto último sus ojos se abrieron en cuestión de segundos, él sabía perfectamente que significaban aquellas palabras, así que sin más solo acepto su oferta pero una cara conocida para él le vino a la mente y con ella un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas  
-Claro iré, pero ¿vendrá Mino-san?-pregunto algo nervioso  
-_¿quieres que lo invite?, por mí no hay problema-_le aclaro la castaña  
-n-no, digo este es mejor que me digas donde nos veremos-al charlar por el teléfono y quedar en la hora y lugar del encuentro, Yuu se preparó para escuchar lo que Diana tenía que decirle, cambio sus ropas y se dirigió al lugar del evento.

** (…)**  
En el centro comercial donde se planearon encontrar la castaña y el ayudante de mangaka, ya se encontraban sentados ambos en una pequeña cafetería, los dos sentados en una mesa al lado de un cristal con mirada hacia la fuente que se encontraba en aquel lugar. La mata mangakas tenía la misma apariencia de siempre pero Yuu se encontraba más que preocupado por ella, y la razón era simple.  
-y entonces Bartuby* cayo en el suelo y se mojó toda, ajajajajajajaj todavía me da risa-le comento mientras no paraba de reír.  
-Ya veo, pobre de ella espero que no haya pescado un resfriado-dijo dándole una sonrisa débil.  
-¡Ah!, sobre lo que dije de mi hermana-la castaño paso de carcajadas a una apariencia sombría, Yuu presto atención a lo que la castaña- mi hermana quiere que regrese-dijo con apretando fuertemente el vaso que tenía entre las manos.  
-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido Yuu-regresar ¿a Dónde?  
-a casa-respondió algo des animada y casi en un susurro  
-¿volverás?-pregunto algo preocupado pues a pesar de que a veces era alguien irritante y maleducada, era una buena persona pero que se iría tan fácil como llego era algo… casi impensable  
-No lo sé, seguramente quieren que regrese por algún asunto familiar, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta yo no soy tan parte de la gran familia Oshiro dueña de la empresa que más altas tiene en Brasil.  
-Bueno, si te piden regresar debe ser porque quieren decirte algo ¿no?-comento tratando de no ser muy insensible  
-podría ser, o simplemente me llamaron por que necesitan mi firma en algún papeleo, pero desde que me marche hasta ahora, es como si no existiera para ellos, además-apretó más fuertemente el vaso-solo hace unos meses que mi abuelo murió, no tenía mucha relación con el por lo que realmente no me afecto, pero lo más probable es que sea parte de herencia de la empresa y la división de territorios-Si Yuu realmente pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla pero realmente no sabía nada del mundo de empresas.  
-bueno yo no soy nadie para decirte que debes o no debes hacer, pero si me constara de mi opinión personal –Yuu para en ese momento para recapacitar lo que le diría a la castaña.  
-¿Yuu?, no me digas que quieres que me quede, ajajajajaajajajajajaja- la castaña rio a carcajadas por su propia suposición.  
-No te hagas ilusiones, además eres buena en tu trabajo si te marchas es posible Chiaki colapse y muera, además quien más me va invitar a comer además de ti, que eres la única que aguanta mi horrible carácter-dijo tomando un poco del café que tenía.  
-supongo, realmente no sé cómo puedo ser tan paciente contigo-le comento al ojos vino-pero-paro unos momentos y luego respondió-pero si me voy te sentirías solo ¿no?-el ojos vino se quedó un poco sorprendido con esa respuesta-admítelo no tienes una muy buena actitud después de todo  
-el burro hablando de orejas-dijo sin tener miedo a lo que la castaña le contestase  
-Bueno es una buena oración para ambos, admítelo además de mi a quien más podrías llamar-le reto a decir  
-A Chiaki-al decir su nombre su mirada se desvió de la castaña lo cual llamo su atención  
-Oye desde mucho antes estas un poco sensible, ¿sucedió algo con Chiaki?-Yuu no supo que contestar pero si algo sabia es que de todas la personas que se le pudieron acercar ella era la que menos debía mentirle.  
-No sucedió mucho, solo no lo tomes en cuenta-al terminar de decir esto una persona se vio al otro lado del cristal llamo su atención- ¡¿M-Mino-san?! –la castaña volteo a mirar donde los ojos vinos miraban y vio a Mino con alguien más.  
-Mino, parece que tiene compañía-la compañía del editor no era nada menos ni nada más que una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos plateados, vestía una muy linda prenda un vestido de color blanco junto con unos pendientes y collares del mismo color, muy hermosa la señorita.

Yuu no pudo evitar sentir nervioso y al a vez confuso por sus propias emociones que empezaban a salirse de control quería huir pero también quería quedarse ¿Qué significaba eso?, en su mente era todo un lio y las preguntas cada vez se hacían más y más, pero la voz de la castaña lo regreso a la normalidad  
-Yuu… Yuu… ¡YUU!-los ojos vino dejaron de mirar hacia afuera y regreso su mirada a la mirada de la mujer que tenía enfrente-Demonios ¿Qué te sucede?, andas muy extraño, ya no solo es Chiaki ahora es Mino-dijo algo enojada.  
-Lo siento-se disculpó con ella-es solo que últimamente no me he sentido bien  
-¿ya has ido al doctor?, o quizás no te sientes bien de manera emocional~ –dijo lo último en un tono muy peculiar-cuenta cuenta chico, no siempre ves a Yuu Yanase enamorado ajajajajjajajajajaj- se rio mientras Yuu le daba una mirada asesina  
-¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS? AUN SI TUVIERA ALGUNO JAMAS TE LO DIRIA-se quejó el ojos vino muy molesto  
-Vaya con que si tienes uno-la castaña se quedó sorprendida al ver la honestidad oculta del ayudante de mangaka, Yuu no pudo más que contestar de una manera rápida y en tono de burla la verdad .  
-Pues si la verdad es que estaba enamorado de Chiaki y me rechazo por irse con Hatori, ahora estoy muy confuso porque estoy sintiendo algo extraño cuando se trata de Mino-san y no sé qué será-le dijo sin titubear un poco y al final bebió un poco de café  
-¡Ah! lo de Chiaki ya lo sabía-el ojos vino escupió el líquido que tenía en la boca y se sonrojo por unos momentos.  
-¡¿Cómo demonios..?!-dijo casi paralizado por su respuesta  
-Pero te gusta Mino, vaya que tienes gustos muy extraños pero no me quejo es decir Mino si es guapo pero… como decirlo no es del tipo que se enamora fácilmente-Yuu se quedó mucho más paralizado ante la respuesta de la castaña, pero el sonrojo que comenzó con Chiaki ahora amenaza con hacerse más fuerte tan solo por mencionar el nombre de Mino.  
-El no me gusta, solo quería tomarte el pelo-le contesto un poco indiferente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con el vaso cuando le daba un trago, el mantenía cerrado los ojos y el ceño fruncido.  
-Mino ¿Qué haces aquí?-el ojos vino volteo rápidamente a donde se encontraba la castaña, pero para su desgracia o milagro Mino no estaba y solo se encontraba, pero para su desgracia o milagro Mino no estaba y solo se encontraba la castaña mirándolo con ironía-Si claro tan cierto como que mi nombre es pedro-Yuu se sonrojo al ver que fue engañado por la castaña, desvió la mirada-Enserio debe gustarte para que caigas en una trampa tan falsa  
-Ya te dije que no me gusta, si ya no tienes nada que decirme entonces me marcho, tengo que terminar un trabajo-Yuu se levantó y salió del café por lo que acaba de suceder.

Yuu se encontraba en su casa sentado sobre el sofá pensando en que haría con estos sentimientos tan extraños, era obvio que seguía deprimido por el rechazo de Chiaki pero realmente tenía que sufrir tanto por el mangaka, y si … se daba otra oportunidad. Pensamientos que invadían su mente sin darse cuenta que cada vez que pensaba en el editor de manga shojo su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo se calentaba, desde que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos no tenía nada más en mente, y todavía la mata mangakas se lo recuerda. ¿Que debía hacer?, pero sobre todo un sentimiento que crecía era angustia e impotencia por que se sentía así además en lo único, no más bien dicho en la única persona que podía pensar era en Mino y aquella extraña mujer.

* * *

*** (Bartuby es un apodo que l ponemos a una amiga se convino Barney con Teletuby (?, no pregunten) **

**Si están aquí significan que acaban de terminar de leer (?, bueno entonces quiero agradecer a todos lo que comentan en este fic de Yuu Yanase No Baai, espero que la historia les esté gustando y si tiene alguna duda envíenme un mensaje o bien déjenla en un comentario yo con gusto le responderé.**


	6. Cap 2: parte final

**Muajajajajajajja ya he llegado de nuevo con esta parte de la historia de Yuu Yanase No Baai, espero que les guste :33**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El más difícil no es el primer beso sino el último: parte Final **

Yuu se encontraba muerto de angustia en su casa quería llamar a Mino pero si lo hacía que le diría no es como si quisiera ver a quien le robo un beso la noche anterior, pero por algún motivo también quería verlo no sabía que debía hacer y simplemente se limitó a esperar y pensar con calma que podría hacer en esos momentos.

-¿Qué demonios me sucede?-se dijo para sí mismo, era obvio lo que sentía pero él no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, además si aún amaba a Chiaki por que debería pensar tanto en otra persona. Su mente cada vez más estresada y sus emociones se salían de control, ¿Qué haría? Y después de eso ¿Qué sucedería?, realmente tenía la cabeza echo un problema. Así que para dejar de preocuparse por tantas cosas decidió ir a pasear un rato.

Eran casi las 3:30 de la tarde, se pasó toda la mañana con la castaña sobre donde se verían y que charlarían, después se fue y no pudo salir o hacer algo por sus confusiones, pero por lo menos ahora quería olvidar todo. El ojos vino se encamino a un parque para pasar el rato era Viernes así que la gente no estaría a esa hora y solo unos pocos niños se encontrarían jugando ahí, y eso era lo que más necesitaba silencio. La brisa era muy placentera realmente lo que más necesitaba era relajarse y dejar de pensar en todo y nada, ya estaba suficientemente estresado con el trabajo y los mangakas pero ahora… ahora sentía como si toda la carga desapareciera en cuestión de segundos, Yuu cerro un momentos los ojos y alzo un poco su cara para disfrutar más de la pequeña brisa que se manifestaba. Pero aun así sus pensamientos volvieron a llegar.

Me pregunto qué tipo de relación tendrá Mino-san con aquella chica, realmente era muy hermosa pero no es que fuese curiosidad pero tampoco era interés solo era un sentimiento de duda lo que lo invadía, realmente necesitaba poner las cosas en su lugar.

-¡Yanase-san!-Yuu escucho su nombre y se encontró con lo que menos quería encontrarse, En ese lugar se encontraba la misma chica con la que Mino estaba en la comercial.  
-mmm…-Yuu se le quedo viendo unos momentos-¿Quién eres tú?  
-¡Que malo!-se quejó aquella mujer- Soy Mei Akiyama, trabajos juntos la última vez, ¿no me recuerda?

De un momento a otro los recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza

* * *

_-Yanase-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?-el ojos vino de todo el lugar era el que más experiencia tenía en este tipo de casos pero ya era realmente difícil poder seguir el ritmo del plazo y poder ayudar a los demás  
-Claro ven aquí, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto, la chica no hiso más que una simple pregunta de cómo debería pegar un fondo para que quedara de la manera correcta, pues no tenía mucha habilidad en eso. Pero era lo único que faltaba además de unas cuantas hojas a colorear, al terminar de darle la explicación este volvió a su trabajo._

* * *

-¡ah! Eres con la que trabaje aquella vez con Hoshino-sensei-dijo después de recordar todo lo que sucedió aquella vez, fue el día que invito a Mino a comer.  
-¡Sí! Qué bueno que me recordó, ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?-pregunto la ojos grises  
-Pues nada en particular solo salí a caminar un poco-le respondió la pregunta, pero en ese mismo instante una voz conocida llamo a la pelinegra.  
-¡Mei!-era Mino y se acercaba a la mujer, se quedó un momento parado al notar la presencia de Yuu, pero pronto volvió a caminar. Pero en el momento que la llamo el ayudante de mangaka sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, parecían ser muy cercanos

Yuu no sabía que hacer respecto a ese sentimiento pero no es como si le gustara tenerlo, pero un sonido lo desvío su atención.

_! Ring Ring!_

-Lo siento tengo que contestar-la pelinegra se apartó un poco del ojos vino y atendió la llamada, en el mismo momento Mino llego al punto donde se encontraban hablando.  
-Buenas tardes, Yanase-san-le saludo con la misma sonrisa que siempre traía, ¡¿Cómo podía tener tan calmada apariencia después de la noche anterior?!  
-Buenas tardes-dijo desviando la mirada, por alguna extraña razón el verlo lo hacía enojar y no quería ni siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Un poco de silencio se dio en el ambiente, Yuu no sabía que debía de hacer respecto a él no es que fuera un crio para no tomar decisiones ya era adulto y tenía que pensar con claridad pero si se trataba de Mino simplemente se quedaba corto.

-¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto el sonriente  
-¿Por qué pregunta?-le cuestiono el ojos vino sin voltear a verlo  
-pues, lo noto algo raro-le dijo Mino  
-Estoy bien-se encontraba enojado sin razón alguna, ¡Enojado sin razón alguna! ¡Que rayos significa eso!, simplemente no quería ni voltear a ver al editor de manga shojo- Me marcho ya que pase un buen día-el ojos vino se encamino a su casa pero una mano lo detuvo- ¡¿Qué demo…?!  
-Yanase-san ¿Por qué está actuando así?-pregunto de una forma seria el editor. Acaso era tan obvio el enojo que traía, bueno no se esforzó en ocultarlo pero generalmente la gente solo lo ignora cuando esta de mal humor, pero parecía que a Mino realmente le importaba. Pero en ese instante Fueron interrumpidos por la chica pelinegra  
-¡Kanade! Lamento haberte echo esperar-dijo muy alegre-¿sucedió algo?-en ese momento Mino soltó el brazo de Yuu.  
-No, nada en lo absoluto –Dijo el ojos vinos  
-Ya veo, bueno nos vemos luego Yanase-san-dijo en ultimo la pelinegra  
-Yanase-san me pasare por su casa en la tarde-Mino le aviso de su llegada, y se marchó junto con la ojos grises

Yuu solo se quedó algo enojado por la reacción del editor, pero no podía hacer nada todo lo que quería era irse y dormir un poco.**  
**

** (…)**

Era ya algo tarde casi daban las 7:00 y Yuu logro descansar un poco también su mal humor se debía a la falta de sueño, ya despierto este comía algo que preparo para él hace unos momentos, no era mucho pero no se podía quejar prendió el televisor para ver si había algo interesante pero solo se quedó viendo un programa de comedia. Unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta, el ojos vino se levantó y se dirigió a atender la puerta.

-Yanase-san-dijo en el mismo tono de siempre  
-Mino-san, pase-le dejo la entrada libre, su humor había mejorado desde la tarde y ahora podía controlar más el enojo, después de todo se encontraba muy cansado.  
-Lo siento lo interrumpí mientras comía-se disculpó el editor cuando noto el plato de comida en la mesa.  
-Tranquilo, no se preocupe, ¿No quiere algo de beber?-pregunto el ojos vino-Tengo unas cervezas  
-A si no es molestia me gustaría una-le respondió, al parecer todo iba bien su pésimo humor desapareció pero ahora ya estaba más fresco.  
Yuu se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un par de cervezas para él y Mino, cuando las tuvo en las manos le invito a sentarse y este accedió, por ultimo le dio la cerveza.

-¿Para qué vino?,-pregunto el ojos vino.  
-vine, para hablar acerca de lo que sucedió la noche anterior-le respondió  
-¿Noche?-Yuu recordó un poco y un leve sonrojo se dio en sus mejillas-ah eso, ¿Por qué lo hiso?-pregunto el ojos vino su mente estaba concentrada en todo eso y quería quitarse el peso de encima.  
-Sé que no es un buen momento, pero- el editor se detuvo. ¡Demonios! ¡Si va a decir algo dilo! Se quejaba internamente Yuu mientras comía un poco de su plato-Yanase-san usted me gusta-Yuu se quedó algo sorprendido pero ya lo veía venir, sin embargo no pudo evitar dejar sus ojos como platos y sonrojarse.  
-P-pero nosotros somos hombres-dijo en protesta y dejando de comer.  
-no me interesa-dijo sin titubear, Yuu solo podía quedarse sonrojado y paralizado por aquella respuesta, de algún modo se sentía feliz pero ¿debía serlo?, antes de que se diera cuanta Mino ya se encontraba a su lado muy cerca de el- Yanase-san ¿podría aceptarme?- dijo abriendo un poco sus ojos, Yuu sin saber que hacer solo se quedó mirando aquellos ojos, eran de un hermoso color avellana que combinaba perfecto con el editor, pero sintió como al sangre se le subía mas a la cabeza y cada vez su corazón se aceleraba.  
-Y-yo…-no tenía idea de que decir pero aunque lo supiera no podría decirlo, pues en un momento Mino sello los labios del ojos vino con los propios, Yuu no se resistió y solo disfrutaba aquel beso poco a poco Mino fue haciendo el beso cada vez más apasionado, y su lengua empezó a entrar y a jugar con la del ojos vino.  
-nmgh… Mi…Mino-san espere-dijo rompiendo el beso.  
-¿Por qué? Se ve que le gusto-dijo mirando algo seductor, lo cual hiso que el ojos vino se sonroja más.  
-Yo…-Yuu se encontraba aún muy confundido.-yo no puedo  
-Yanase-san, ¿de verdad cree eso?-pregunto el editor  
-Yo ya tenga…-su cara, su cuerpo su corazón, todo se encontraba fuera de control.  
-Habla de Chiharu-sensei-Yuu solo se quedó más confundido.  
-¿C-como lo sabe?-pregunto un poco asustado  
-Yo, ya lo había mirado desde entonces-le respondió-fue muy fácil descubrir sus sentimientos hacia él.  
El ojos vino no sabía qué hacer, quería besarlo pero ¿qué pasaría después?, preguntas sin respuesta se hacían presente cuando a fin decidió hacer algo.

Mino se quedó sorprendido por la acción de su acompañante, las manos del ojos vino se encontraban aferradas a su camisa obligándolo a acercase a su rostro, y entonces ahora no fue Yuu quien se quedó mudo. Mino se encontraba siendo besado por el ojos vino, sin poder dejar de verlo se notaba que tenía un gran sonrojo pero sin embargo esto no rompió el beso, Mino ahora le tocaba a él hacer de las suyas.

* * *

Hola ~ espero que les guste esta capitulo :33, y se me vino una idea a la cabeza, ¿quieren saber cómo es Diana?, pues he visto que los autores ponen portadas en sus historias y pues si gustan puedo hacerles un dibujo de Yuu, Mino y la castaña :33 claro si quieren, por favor comenten y espero que les guste mi fic


	7. El amor tiene razones que la razon

**Hola todos espero que les esté gustando este fic de Yuu he recibido muchos comentarios que me animan a continuar con la historia y hacerle muchas cosas pervertidas a Yuu *Dakada es una total pervertida***

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El amor tiene razones que la razón desconoce**

Los besos entre el dibujante y el editor de manga shojo se hacían cada vez más profundos, cada vez más salvajes y cada vez más húmedos. El dibujante sentía como su cuerpo, su corazón todo su ser entero se entregaba a Mino sin la menor duda, cada día después de su rechazo era de agonía y de desesperación, pero si estaba con Mino esos horribles sentimientos se marchaban, simplemente desaparecían de u momento a otro, como era posible que él se sintiera de esa forma, era realmente asombroso que se enamorara de otra persona en cuestión de segundos, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo se enamoraría uno en tan solo un beso?, ¿Cómo?... supongo que realmente el amor era algo desconocido para la mente pero algo común para el corazón, ni siquiera con Chiaki se había sentido de esta forma si era posible rehacer todo con Mino el realmente … ¿Llegaría a ser feliz?, no era la clase de felicidad que uno tendría que tener en toda su vida, sino la clase de felicidad que se siente cuando tienen a la persona amada al lado y esta se alegra de ello.

Pero antes de que el dibujante pudiera seguir aclarando aquellas dudas que tenía sobre los sentimientos que tenía un rostro se le vino a la mente.

Chiaki… pensó el ayudante de mangaka, en ese momento recordó su rostro, el sonido de su voz el momento en que le beso, cuando salía juntos todo, absolutamente todo, él no quería traicionar sus sentimientos y tampoco quería que Mino saliera herido. Aun así el seguía enamorado y sentía que si seguía con esto simplemente lastimaría a alguien que realmente lo aprecia y valora. No quería dañar a nadie de esa forma era demasiado cruel.

Yuu a aparto a Mino antes de que este pudiera hacer algo.

-¿Yanase-san?-pregunto confundido el editor  
-Mino-san… Yo lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderle-dijo tratando de controlar su respiración, sentía en su pecho una presión.  
-¿Por qué?-le pregunto en un tono serio Mino  
-porque… si me lo pregunta así no sabría que decirle-le dijo ya tranquilo tratando de procesar la palabras que diría, obviamente no podría decirle que aún se encontraba enamorado de Chiaki-es solo que estoy muy confundido  
-¿Confundido?-cuestiono el sonriente.  
-Realmente lo siento, pero, simplemente no puedo-Yuu se colocó la mano en la frente (como no sabía cómo describir así es como cuando tienen un problema muy grande y les duele la cabeza demasiado).  
-¿Yanase… san?-Mino se quedó asombrado por la reacción del ojos vino, Yuu simplemente no lo comprendía, quería a Mino pero también quería a Chiaki-Ya veo, lo siento-mino acerco su mano y le revolvió la cabeza después de esto, agarró sus cosas –Que pase buenas noches Yanase-san-fue lo último que dijo antes de que se marchara del lugar.

Yuu solo siguió pensando en demasiadas cosas.

**(…)  
**En la editorial se encontraban trabajando Yuu, Diana, El mangaka, su editor y otras tres asistentes trataban de terminar el trabajo que se les había dejado, la fecha limite estaba cerca y hace tan solo 3 días habían empezado a dibujar, por lo tanto tenían que trabajar al máximo nivel, era un buen mangaka pero realmente se atrasaba demasiado con los plazos de entrega y la imprenta siempre lo quería matar.

El trabajo no era sencillo casi a los asistentes se les repartió el trabajo de manera igualitaria pero en si era demasiado, por eso eligieron a los mejores en sus características.

Yuu se especializaba en dibujar fondos, y otras cosas que el mangaka necesitara. También ayudaba en tareas variadas podrían ser fondos, coloreado, el pegar la trama, etc.  
Diana se especializaba en hacer que el mangaka se apresurara y no se desmayara, también en dibujar rostros expresiones y posturas, además de copiar los estilos de dibujo.  
El mangaka dibujaba realmente rápido pues tantos años de experiencia debían dar frutos, además también había sido ayudante así que cuando terminaran las paginas esta ayudaría a pegar fondos o ese tipo de cosas  
El editor era reamente hábil y siempre tenía todas las ganas de ayudar a los demás, pero como ahí no había nadie que no supiera hacer su trabajo era muy eficiente para traer café o bebidas energéticas.  
La asistente 1 era muy buena pegando fondos y corrigiendo errores pasajeros, además de saber usar muy bien la tinta para dar el efecto deseado  
La asistente 2 era realmente buena coloreando y dando vida a los personajes que se necesitara además de ser muy buena en los efecto de sombras y luces que casi no se utilizaban pero que les daba un mejor detalles  
y la última asistente era muy buena para hacer los últimos detallados en las páginas ya sean rellenar o limpiar manchas, cada uno realmente rápido en el trabajo y sus resultados eran sorprendentes, ese equipo era realmente productivo y cada uno lo ponían dependiendo de qué tan grave sea la situación, si llamaban a los mejores de los mejores era porque ese autor era realmente bueno.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto la castaña que ahora se encontraba trabajando en las expresiones de unos personajes.  
-una hora y media, y nos hacen falta 3 en colorear, 13 en fondos y 10 en pegar las tramas-Yuu se quejaba internamente de que el mangaka se le ocurriera tan buenas obras en momentos menos inoportunos, el realmente quería concentrarse en su trabajo no quería que al mangaka le quitaran su revista pero ahora no podía estar al 100 por causa de una noche en vela pensando en todo y nada.  
-¿Podremos lograrlo?-las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera realmente se estaban preocupando, si ellos fallaban seria el adiós del mangaka en la editorial.  
-No es el momento de echarse para atrás, si realmente queremos lograrlo debemos ponernos a trabajar-trato de animar a todos el ayudante de mangaka.  
-Yuu, tiene razón si solo nos ponemos a dudar no llegaremos a nada- la rapidez con la que la chica de cabellos castaños dibujaba sobrepasaba a algunos mangakas.

Todos siguieron trabajando hasta que llegaran al borde de la muerte en especial el mangaka

-¡!No se atreva a desmayarse!- le grito la ojos castaños al mangaka que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, también le estaba jalando del cuello adelante y hacia atrás para despertarlo del modo zombie-¡!DESPIERTE!  
-O-Oshiro-san por favor no mate al mangaka-le pidió algo asustado el editor, la ojos castaños solo lo miro con unos ojos asesinos y este pudo sentir el aura de "Si evitas que haga mi trabajo te mato". Pero después de un rato el mangaka despertó y Diana lo obligo a trabajar a toda máquina mientras le ayudaba a dibujar.  
Realmente agotador tener que trabajar y además pensar en problemas amorosos en estos momentos.

**(…)**

-AHH~-saco un suspiro muy grande Yuu, el mangaka que ahora se encontraba siendo trasladado a su departamento pues apenas podía caminar. Yuu y la castaña se encontraban afuera de la sala de espera sentados mirando cómo se llevaban al dibujante-¿No crees que te sobrepasaste hoy?  
-si no lo ponía a trabajar, le hubieran quitado la revista-argumento en su defensa la mata mangakas  
-Supongo-dijo rascándose la cabeza-estoy tan cansado  
-¿No dormiste bien?-pregunto inocente la chica  
-Pues, tuve un problema y no logre dormir como se debe-se quejó con la castaña  
-Cuéntame que problema podría ayudarte de algún modo-le brindo su ayuda la mata mangakas  
-no sé, tal vez y te burles de mi eso es algo que jamás permitiré-le dijo mirando con experiencia  
-ajajaja, lo siento pero admítelo los últimos problemas si fueron graciosos-dijo acomodando su brazo en el hombro del ojos vino-vamos por la cara que tienes es algo de lo cual no me reiré fácilmente-le dio confianza con una mirada seria  
-Si hablo contigo no quiero hacerlo aquí-le dijo el ayudante de mangaka  
-¿A dónde quieres ir?, vayamos a comer me muero de hambre-le comento mientras con su otra mano hacia círculos en su panza.  
-pues podríamos ir a la misma cafetería de siempre, ahí tienen muy buena comida-le sugirió mientras quitaba el brazo del su hombre y se levantaba  
-¡hey! No tieres mi brazo asi como si nada-le reclamo la castaña  
-Tranquila tú no eres tan frágil-le dijo en un tono sarcástico  
-pero si soy una chica~, todas las chicas son frágiles~-esto último lo dijo de una manera infantil  
-A veces dudo de que seas una-la mira en forma de burla  
-¡oye! Eso que significa-dijo quejándose de su broma  
-Vámonos-  
-¡oye! ¡Yuu!-la castaña y el ojos vino se fueron a la cafetería siguiendo con sus comunes bromas hasta llegar a la cafetería donde se aclararía el problema de Mino

* * *

**hola espero que les esté gustando este cap :333 y por favor no me odien por o dejar a Yuu con Mino Dx pero ,pero si hago algo que no esté de acuerdo con mi loca mente no saldría el final épico que tanto planeo hacer :3333 muajjajajajajaja (? Como sea ¿Qué pensaron de mi propuesta del cap anterior? ¿Si quieren ver como es Diana? Díganmelo y empezare a trabajar :33 , ¡ah! Y si tienen una duda no duden en preguntarme con gusto les responderé.**

**Tal vez mañana no suba D: ¿por que? se preguntaran por que también quiero ver anime T3T y ademas tengo un compromiso familiar ¬¬ pero bueno no puedo hacer nada, así que tratare de subir el martes :333 hare lo posible n.n.**


	8. Cap 3: parte 2

**Holi~ aquí ya traigo la actualización =w= espero que le guste pues yo pienso que a mí me quedo :33 (¿? Pero todo es cuestión de su opinión :33 bueno les dejo leer xDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El amor tiene razones que la razón desconoce: parte 2**

El ojos vino y la castaña se encontraban comiendo plácidamente en una cafetería cerca de la editorial, los trabajos de emergencia eran especialmente agotadores. Ambos dibujantes charlaban y reían a pesar de que a veces pelaran a muerte ellos eran muy buenos amigos.

-¡Yuu!-dijo en forma de puchero la ojos castaños-¡Yuu no me ignores!  
-…-el ayudante de mangaka solo no le respondía  
-¡Yuu!-ya harta de hablarle cogió una cuchara y la aventó a dirección de Yuu dándole en la frente  
-¡Auch! ¡Oye!-se enojó con la castaña con su acto infantil-¡no seas inmadura!  
-Lo dice quién me ignoraba por completo, ¡eso si es muy maduro!-le cuestiono haciendo que el ayudante de mangaka se quedara callado pues sí, si la estaba ignorando, todo lo que quería era evitar hablar sobre el problema de ayer, pero sabía que si no lo hacía se llenaría de estrés y terminaría llamando a la castaña por su propia voluntad.  
-No contestaste mi pregunta-le dijo la chica-¿Qué sucedió?

Yuu sabía que no podía ocultarle más tiempo así que solo decidió contarle el principio de todo. La castaña escuchaba claramente todo lo que el dibujante le decía de vez en cuando hacia un cara con la que le decía idiota a Yuu. Le conto desde el rechazo de Chiaki hasta lo sucedido con Mino

-Me estás diciendo que eso paso ayer ¿no?-le dijo mirándolo y diciéndole idiota con la mirada  
-S-si-Yuu entendía el mensaje de su vista.  
-Ahh ~-dijo en un suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos-Yuu eres muy lento ¿no?  
-¿eh?-se quedó sorprendido el dibujante.  
-además eres muy impaciente-le explico su propia situación al ojos vino-Cuando Chiaki te rechazo simplemente te derrumbaste y no lo viste para nada, ahora Mino vino y estas confundido eso lo entiendo, pero aun así, crees que es justo todo esto-Yuu se quedó algo pensativo-Mira lo que trato de decir es que no pienses en todo y nada, deja de pensar por unos momentos  
-Pero, si no lo hago solo me sentiré más inseguro-Yuu dijo esto en un tono más inseguro y solo apretó el vaso que tenía-además no sé si está bien, quiero a Chiaki, lo sigo queriendo pero…  
-Si solo piensas te perderás de nuevo, pensaste que estaba bien tomar la iniciativa pero Chiaki solo sintió lo que sucedió con Hatori, si piensas demasiado te perderás la oportunidad de sentir.  
-mmm…-realmente debía dejar de pensar y solo sentir, pero si solo sentía no comprendería el porqué de esos sentimientos  
-Yuu, solo siente-es lo dijo con una sonrisa pasajera-"El amor tiene razones que la razón desconoce"

Yuu se quedó algo sorprendido por la frase que le dijo la castaña, realmente solo debía dejar de pensar y solo sentir, ¿eso es posible?, y si lo era ¿podría hacerlo?

-Yuu ¿quieres a Mino?-pregunto mientras le daba una bebida a su café  
-Yo… no lo sé-Yuu recordó algo en ese momento, cuando Mino lo beso el correspondió inconscientemente, eso era ¿solo sentir?, si solo sentía ¿a quién elegiría? A ¿Chiaki? O a ¿Mino?  
-entonces no queda otra opción más que descubrirlo, dime ¿realmente quieres ser salvado?-pregunto la castaña mientras lo miraba con seriedad  
-¿Salvarme?-pregunto confundido ante la forma de describirlo  
-sí, ahora estas demasiado confundido ante cosas obvias, y la única persona que se deshaga de esa inseguridad tuya es a quien debes elegir-la castaña saco su celular y marco un número, Yuu solo se le quedo viendo y se preguntaba a quien le llamaba, la chica hiso unos planes y luego colgó el teléfono.-Yuu acabo de llamar a Mino, le dije que no veríamos en el parque en media hora, si sales ahora podrías llegar en 25 minutos.  
-¡¿QUE?!-ahora no quería verlo mucho menos después de lo de ayer  
-¡YUU!, te daré a elegir, puedes irte si lo deseas yo tomare la responsabilidad con Mino, Puedes irte y no verlo, o quedarte y pasar un rato con el-le comento mientras le señalaba con el dedo-nadie puede ayudarte a elegir tienes que pensar o sentir cualquiera de los dos, aprende a escucharte a ti mismo y aprende a saber qué es lo que realmente quieres, sino lo haces no tendrás un romance normal ya te dije qué tienes que hacer-La ayudante de mangaka se levantó y dejo el dinero de su parte de la cuenta, tomo sus cosas y le dio la espalda-recuerda que el único que puede decidir lo que quieres eres tú y no tu pasado-dicho esto se marchó del lugar dejando al ojos vino pensando

Yuu medito un poco la situación y todo lo que dijo la castaña "El amor tiene razones que la razón desconoce" si esto era cierto, realmente ¿quería Mino? Ella dijo que solo debía sentir pero si lo hacía realmente lograría encontrar la respuesta. En ese momento Yuu se sonrió a si mismo con ironía.  
-Así que de esto hablabas… gracias-Yuu pidió la cuenta y tomo el dinero de la castaña pago la cuenta y salió al lugar disparado hacia el lugar de encuentro.

**(…)**

En el parque se encontraba un editor de manga shojo mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca, este decía las 2:35 de la tarde, según la llamada de la castaña le dijo que le tenía que dar algo así que decidió esperarla. Ya era la hora pero no llegaba decidió llamar a la castaña para preguntarle donde se encontraba

-_Hola ¿Mino?_-pregunto la chica a través del teléfono  
-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto con su normal sonrisa  
-_¿Qué?_-dijo confundida  
-¿Dónde estás? ¿Si llegaras?-pregunto Mino sin saber nada  
-_así que no fue-_Mino se quedó algo confundido al escuchar las palabras de la castaña  
-¿Quién tenía que venir?-pero antes de que Diana pudiera responder una voz llamo a Mino a través de la calle. Mino quedo sorprendido por la persona que lo llamo.-Eres toda un tramposa  
-_muajajajaja así es ~, vamos no es de buena educación hablar por teléfono cuando tienes unas cita con alguien.-_le regaño a Mino en un tono suave y cálido  
-si-le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios  
-_Mino… trátalo bien es una buena persona-_lo dijo claramente-_sino lo hace te hare la vida imposible-_la castaña lo amenazo y esto saco una buena sonrisa del editor-_pero recuerda, que lo que pase de ahora en adelante es cuestión tuya y de él._  
-sí lo sé, Diana… Muchas Gracias-esto fue lo último y colgó.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono miro detenidamente a quien sería su acompañante durante el día, pues a pesar de tener una vida laboral muy tensa, realmente se sentía aliviado de poder ver a Yuu llamándolo, para él era como si tiempo se detuviera.

-Yanase-san ¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo con una muy cálida sonrisa en su cara y alma. Yuu al ver aquella sonrisa solo se sonrojó levemente pero no trato de pensar por que se sentía así, ahora simplemente quería sentir aquella calidez que se le brindaba al estar con Mino. Entonces este respondió con otra gran sonrisa.  
-Mino-san ¿Cómo ha estado?-le pregunto con la sonrisa dada momentos atrás y sobre todo con un gran ánimo, un ánimo que jamás había sido capaz de sentir con Chiaki.

Ellos hablaron de cosas que les gustan, de mangas, de programas, de comidas y muchas cosas más. Yuu solo podía sentir la felicidad que tenía junto a Mino, la Felicidad de ser amado y valorado. No era que Chiaki no lo hiciera pero con Mino esta sensación era distinta. Después de pasar por muchos lugares y de conversar de todo tipo de cosas los alcanzo la noche pero ese, ese era el mejor momento de todo el día.

-Ahh~-dijo estirándose Yuu-¡sí que me divertí!  
-Me alegro Yanase-san-dijo Mino con su sonrisa mirando al ojos vino  
-Mino-san, sobre lo que sucedió ayer-Yuu aparto un poco la mirada pero después de un tiempo volvió a ver a Mino a los ojos  
-¿sí?-Mino estaba preocupado por la respuesta, después de todo la castaña le dijo que ahora dependía de él y de Yuu arreglar el asunto, lo que quería decir que no le aseguro nada de que fuera a aceptarlo.  
-Bueno, eso me tomo por sorpresa así que no sé exactamente que decirle-Yuu lo tenía en la mira pero de vez en cuando apartaba la mirada  
-Ya veo-Mino pensaba que lo rechazaría, en cuento pensó en eso un pinchazo en el pecho se le vino de repente pero no debía demostrarlo  
-Sobre eso-Yuu aparto la mirada y le dio la espalda-Déjeme pensarlo

Mino sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima pues tal vez era mejor un déjeme pensarlo a que lo rechazara rotundamente. Aquellas palabras solo animaban al editor a conquistar a el dibujante, pero aun así, si lo rechazaba sabía que lo seguiría amando, pero esa era la decisión de Yuu  
-Claro-no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras  
-Yuu volteo la cabeza y miro la gran sonrisa de Mino- Que pase buenas noches, y … me gustaría salir con usted de nuevo-Yuu aprendió que de nada le servía pensar demasiado, tal vez eran las frases de una chica que hacia lo que quería cuando le diera la gana, pero por esa chica podría haber encontrado un nuevo camino, pero no solo eso…

* * *

**Mujajajajajajajaja :33 ¿Cómo están todos? Aquí está el capítulo de Yuu Yanase No Baai, como va llenado la historia, espero que bien :33 y que les esté gustando n.n. Como lo prometido es deuda pues ya está la portada de este fic, perdón si no dibujo tan bien Dx, pero como ven ahí esta Diana :DDDD así que es como yo la imagino, :33. Bueno espero sus comentarios y si tienen duda no duden en preguntar yo con gusto les responderé **


	9. Cap 3:parte final

**hola a todos aqui esta la actualizacion perdon si me tarde un poco u.u pero cumpli con el capitulo del dia :DDD , ya saben mejor tarde que nunca espero que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 3: El amor tiene razones que la razón desconoce: parte Final **

Era de noche y Yuu se encontraba en frente de un festival esperando al editor de manga shojo, pues La castaña había vuelto a hacer de las suyas con él en la mañana.

_-Yuu abra un festival en la noche-le comento la castaña mientras comía aun helado  
-si ya veo-le dijo indiferente  
-como que ya veo, no crees que es muy romántico~-  
-sí, si lo es-dijo ignorándola  
-que amargado, como sea no invitaras a mino  
-¿Mino-san?-se quedó algo pensativo con ello, se dio cuenta que la castaña estaba riendo por su acción-  
-vamos, invítalo será una buena oportunidad-le dijo recargando su brazo en su hombro  
-como sea-se levantó tirando a la castaña  
-¡oye!_

Realmente esa chica lo sacaba de quicio. pero desde que escucho la idea de la castaña no pudo evitar no tomarla en serio , así que se doblego y acepto, claro que la dibujante no tenía ni una idea de esto  
-Yanase-san-dijo una voz muy cerca de él lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa.  
-¡ah! Mino-san-dijo tranquilizándose del susto-Buenas noches  
-Buenas noches-le respondió con una sonrisa amigable, Mino llevaba una yukata de un color negro con unas cuantas figuras, realmente se veía guapo a la vista de Yuu  
-Sí que le queda ese color-lo halago Mino, ante esta acción el ayudante de mangaka se sonrojó, su yukata era de un color azul fuerte en su totalidad.  
-G-gracias-dijo mirando de un lado, su corazón se aceleró en ese momento-s-será mejor que entremos-sugirió adelantándose, mino siguió su acción y se posó a su lado.

En festival era realmente hermoso la noche tenía un cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas , en los pasillos se encontraba muchas gente mirando los puesto y jugando en los distintos puestos, se podía ver niños, parejas, abuelos y toda una familia, en los puestos se encontraban vendiendo de todo tipo de comida. Entre ellos el Yakisoba, Tokoyaki, Okonomiyaki, etc. Alumbrando el camino se encontraban unas lámparas de papel con distintos diseños y colores. Yuu no estaba acostumbrado realmente a pasar por ese tipo de lugares, por primera vez logro ver un lado diferente al que siempre veía.  
-Vaya que lindo-dijo Mino refiriéndose al festival  
-sí, tengo que admitirlo-Yuu mostraba una sonrisa pues solo veía los festivales como algo para gastar dinero y de más, pero en ese momento sentía algo distinto.

Tanto Mino como Yuu entraron al festival y empezaron a charlar de distintas cosas.  
-Se ve un tanto extraño-le comento Mino  
-Bueno no acostumbro venir a eventos así que realmente no sé qué debería hacer, además no me gustan que haya demasiada gente-le aclaro a Mino mientras rascaba su cabeza  
-Yo vengo a muchos lugares como estos a causas de mi trabajo, si gusta yo puedo guiarlo-le propuso mientras Yuu lo miraba.  
-¿No será mucha molestia?-pregunto tratando de no ser jalado por la multitud, pues hace poco empezaron a caminar hacia dentro.  
**-**Tranquilo-le expresó con una tierna sonrisa-Si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo

Yuu solo pudo quedar algo boquiabierto por la reacción del editor, después de todo el siempre había sido el que cuidaba y no el cuidado. Por lo cual no estaba acostumbrado a esas palabras, en otras palabras… era la primera vez que alguien velaba por él.

-Yanase-san vamos, hay muchas cosas que le tengo que enseñar-dijo Mino mientras tomaba su brazo para que no se perdiera entre la multitud del festival.  
-¡ah-ah! Si- le manifiesto a través de unos ojos claramente atentos, lo cual hiso que el sonriente solo admirara lo que esos ojos color vino querían en verdad.  
-Vamos primero quiero enseñarle lo divertido que puede ser un festival-Le comento con mucha alegría, después de todo, cada cuando ibas a un lugar solo con la persona que te gusta.

Yuu y Mino fueron a distintos lugares donde vivieron experiencias muy hermosas, en primera fueron a comer algo de Tokoyaki, algunos Dangos, también había un poco de calamar frito que con gusto comieron.

-¡Ah! Yanase-san tiene un mancha del calamar-Mino al mismo tiempo que decía este acerco su mano a la mejilla donde se encontraba la mancha, limpio la mancha y alejo su mano pero cuando se dio cuenta el ojos vino se encontraba completamente sonrojado y algo lejos mirándolo con unos ojos muy avergonzados.  
-¡ah! L-lo siento-dijo mientras tomaba algo del papel que tenía la brocheta del calamar y limpio el dedo con el cual Mino había quitado aquella mancha.  
-Tranquilo-dijo mientras le seguía sonriendo con mucha cariño, no era normal ver a Yuu Yanase avergonzado por algo tan simple como quitar una mancha, esto le daba mucha esperanza.

-Qué lindo-dijo el editor de manga shojo, refiriéndose al dibujante que lo acompañaba.  
-¡N-no me diga así!-Yuu por la vergüenza aparto la mirada y encogió sus hombros, estos detalles solo hacían que Mino quisiera besarlo pero en el lugar donde se encontraban no era el apropiado para eso.  
-ajajaja-el sonriente solo soltó una pequeña risa**  
** Demonios que le sucede a este tipo, como puede parecerle lindo un hombre y más uno como yo, además se ríe como un idiota, si fuera cualquier otra persona lo habría golpeado hasta matarlo, sin embargo… no puedo golpearlo porque… si no fuese el, no me sentiría de esa forma.

-Yanase-san ¿qué le parece si jugamos algo?-Yuu solo quedo viendo a Mino por unos momentos y después de eso accedió. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la zona de juegos donde se encontraban muchas variedades de actividades que podía realizar, a el dibujante casi no le llamaban la atención este tipo de juegos casi siempre le aburrían.-Vamos a este Yanase-san  
-¡ah! ¡Sí!-Yuu siguió al editor de manga hasta un pequeño juego, era el típico donde tenías que atrapar a los peces dorados con una red de papel.  
-Vamos Yanase-san inténtalo-trato de hacer que jugara el sonriente editor  
-ah pero yo no soy bueno en estas cosas-le comento mientras hacia sus manos en negación.  
-vamos no sabrá si no es bueno hasta que lo intente-Le expreso mientras le daba una red de papel. Yuu intentaba atrapar a un pez que le llamo la atención, trato de atraparlo y en un intento casi logro conseguirlo, el dibujante solo podía dar una sonrisa muy cálida, pidió otro intento, con el segundo tampoco lo logro.  
-Vaya sí que soy malo-se quejó mientras se levantaba  
-Mino observo el pez que Yuu quería conseguir y de un intento lo atrapo. El ojos vino quedo muy asombrado por la habilidad del editor que lo acompañaba-Aquí tiene-le dio el pez al dibujante este quedo asombrado por la forma en que lo consiguió. El solo le dio una mirada muy cálida y una sonrisa.-ahora vamos a estos-volvió a jalar al ojos vino hacia otro juego.  
-¡C-claro!-Yuu solo cuido el pez pues después de todo se lo había regalado mino.  
Yuu y Mino corrieron por distintos lugares jugaron y comieron de todo, jugaron desde los peces y la redes de papel hasta el tiro al blanco, corriendo y sonriendo por cosas simplemente estúpidas, mino jamás había visto sonreía tanto a Yuu lo cual le hacía sentirse muy extraño el realmente le quería y no iba a dejar que se lo quitara nadie. Por eso lo cuidaría con toda la dedicación, además recibió una amenaza por una persona muy peligrosa no podía ignorar eso, pero era su simple deseo siempre verlo sonreír de esa manera.

El viento era placido y la noche algo fría pero a la vez tibia, el ojos vino ahora jalaba al editor mientras este lo cuidaba pues en esos momentos parecía muy tierno ante la diversión que tenía nunca lo había visto así, y tal vez era un simple capricho pero deseaba que solo a él, solo a él le mostrara ese lado tan tierno de su ser, ese lado tan adorable.

-Mino-san vamos a descansar un poco-le pidió mientras dejaba el pe en sus piernas.  
-Claro, ¿se está divirtiendo?-le pregunto muy suavemente pues no quería avergonzarlo  
-Por supuesto, además tengo un guía excepcional, lo tengo a usted a mi lado Mino-san-le comento sin un titubeo-me alegra de que sea usted-el sonreía mientras le miraba mino se quedó sorprendido por las palabras del dibujante que no pudo decir nada-Bueno vamos a un lugar más apartado-le dijo

Ambos fueron a un lugar más tranquilo y solitario desde ese punto había un pequeño lago muy cerca, y muchas plantas verdes, ahí se sentaron y pasaron un rato hablando de las cosas que habían echo aquel día, realmente fue muy divertido más cuando Mino la había dado aquel pez, o cuando comió demasiados dangos que casi se le caen de la boca, realmente me gusta mino, Yuu pensó esto y en ese momento tuvo un deseo muy fuerte de besarlo de tocarlo, de ser aquella persona especial.  
Por unos momentos se quedaron mirando aquel cielo estrellado tan hermoso, aquel que ahora veían seria el recuerdo más preciado para el editor y dibujante.

-Mino-san-le hablo el ojos vino al sonriente  
-¿sí?-  
-Mino-san usted me gusta-Mino quedo asombrado por aquella declaración, sin darse cuenta se movió y sello los labios del ojos vino, pero este solo se acercó más y más hasta quedar sobre encima de el abrió un poco los ojos mostrando aquel hermoso color avellana de sus ojos. Miro como su dibujante se sonrojaba y lo abrazaba como le entregaba aquellos besos que tanto le gustaban. Aquel día Yuu admitió sus sentimientos, aquel día Mino fue el hombre más feliz del mundo

**perdón si me tarde pero de un momento a otro me bloquee D: y no conocía mucho sobre festivales :P asi que me distraje un poco y aquí esta la continuación de esta linda pareja que me encanta *w* espero que esta cita les haya gusta n.n nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

*a y el lugar del beso es casi igual donde Chiaki y Hatori vieron los fuegos artificiales

Si tienen udas no duden en preguntar n.n


	10. Capitulo final

** El ultimo cap de este fic :DDd espero que lo disfruten **

* * *

**Capítulo Final: Hoy te amo mucho más que ayer y si ayer te amaba demasiado, imagina cuanto te amo hoy.**

El sonido de una lluvia pasajera se encontraba a fuera de la casa del gran dibujante, aquellas gotas caían y podía sentirse ese ambiente húmedo donde quiera que se encontraran.  
Dentro de la casa en una habitación se encontraban dos hombres mirándose fijamente, uno con clara seguridad y otro un poco sonrojado mirando directamente a los ojos de su acompañante.

-Yuu-Dijo el editor de manga shojo, su nombre lo dijo en un tono muy sensual y atractivo dejando sin palabras al ojos vino.  
-K-Kanade-El dibujante también lo llamo por su nombre dejando ver un claro nerviosismo al decirlo.  
En el ambiente el hombre más alto se acercó al rostro de quien lo acompañaba, dejando un pequeño rose en los labios haciendo que el dibujante quisiera más de esos labios que le hacían tener emociones sin igual. De un momento a otro el dibujante jalo hacia abajo al editor. Yuu estando arriba de él empezó a besar su cuello y de vez en cuando succionaba aquella piel blanca que tenía a su merced, Mino solo disfrutaba lo que el ayudante de mangaka hacía con tanta dedicación y lujuria. Pero obviamente Mino simplemente ahora se encontraba jugando con el placer que el cabellos beige le daba. Pero ni en el pasado ni ahora sería domado así que de un movimiento dejo a Yuu debajo de los dos. Yuu no sabía que pasaba, solo podía ver que se encontraba siendo domado por aquel editor.

Poco a poco su levando la ropa la cual vestía el ojos vino pasando su manos por aquel cuerpo delgado que con el pasar de sus manos temblaba un poco. Mino llevo su boca a la de Yuu dejándolo sellar sus labios en un fuerte y lujurioso beso. Las lenguas de ambos luchaban por tratar de ser la dominante de aquel beso tan húmedo. Las manos traviesas del sonriente pasaron a tratar de quitarle por completo la ropa del torso y después pasaron a jugar con los pezones del ojos vino.

-Ngmh…-Yuu soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como las manos de su acompañante jugaban con su cuerpo.

Mino paso a besar y succionar todo a su paso mientras bajaba al mismo lugar donde sus manos se encontraban de traviesas. Con su propia boca empezó a lamer y saborear aquellos peones dejándolos húmedos, esto ya se encontraban duros y Mino solo los lamia como si fueran dulces.

-Ah-soltó Yuu al sentir como jugaba con él, al sentir su lengua y su respiración.-Kanade  
Mino con la mano desocupada que tenía empezó a bajar hacia la entre pierna del ojos vino. Cuando estuvo en el lugar destinado empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Sacando gemidos del propietario, con cada toque el miembro de este se volvía cada vez más duro.

-Ah… ngmh- Yuu solo sentía aquel calor que se dirigía directamente a su hombría con gran rapidez, además de que trataba de mantener controlado el número de gemidos que soltaba, pero sentía un hormigueo por donde mino pasaba sus manos, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el editor metió su mano adentro de la ropa y empezó a acariciarlo con mayor rapidez.- ¡ah!-Yuu al escucharse cada vez hacia que le diera demasiada vergüenza de ver cómo era domado por el editor de manga.

-Yuu-el editor se movió y empezó a hablarle en un tono seductor al lado de la oreja, haciendo que Yuu sintiera como su corazón se aceleraba con cada acto que hiciera el editor.  
-ah… nmgh - Yuu sentía como su miembro se endurecía más y más al contacto de la mano invasora.-No… No me parece justo-se quejó el ojos vino-Por qué… yo soy el único que… está siendo invadido-le reclamo con un sonrojo en la cara.  
-oh, entonces que te parece si me desvisto también-Mino dejo todo lo que hacía y se desvistió la parte del torso y poco a poco empezó a quitarse lo que quedaba de la yukata. Yuu no podía dejar de mirar aquel cuerpo que se le mostraba-Yuu eres un pervertido-el ojos vino al escuchar esto se sonrojo que casi podía ser confundido con un tomate.  
-¡C-Cállate!-  
-mph-Mino aguanto un pequeña risa y empezó a quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa al dibujante. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, el editor empezó a dirigirse al miembro del ojos vino, y lo lamia.  
-¡ah!... espere-dijo tratando de parar a su invasor, pero fue en vano, en vez de detenerse empezó a lamerlo con mayor rapidez y más fuerza, Yuu tenía que sentirlo así que poso sus manos en la cabeza del editor, sintiendo aquellos cabellos suaves. Yuu podía sentir como aquella lengua los succionaba y poco a poco lo controlaba. ¿Quién era el seme? La respuesta ya estaba cerrada desde el principio.

-Esp… me vengo-Yuu podía sentir como se acercaba al clímax pero en ese momento mino dejo de lamerlo y acerco su mano a su boca para que le lamiera los dedos, el ojos vino empezó a lamerlos y cuando al fin estuvieron bien lubricados con saliva coloco su mano entre sus nalgas con cuidado metió el primer dedo moviéndolo cuidadosamente  
-¡AH!-Yuu tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, mino trato de ir con cuidado para que no lo lastimara demasiado. Metió el segundo dedo y empezó a dilatarlo poco a poco, cuando al fin Yuu se encontraba totalmente preparado para la intromisión de mino, el editor abrió las piernas del ojos vino y alineo su miembro, cuando ambos estuvieron listos mino penetro a Yuu de una estocada y con el tiempo empezó a moverse lentamente para que este se acostumbrara al invasor.

Moviéndose lentamente sacando gemidos del dibujante y el empezó también a gemir, las embestidas que daba se volvieron cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, con cada embestida ambos sentían como si estuvieran a punto de terminar y de un momento a otro, ambos terminaron, Yuu termino ensuciando las sabanas y mino dentro de él.

**(…)  
**La mañana era tranquila el editor aun no despertaba de aquella noche que había tenido junto a su ojos vino, pero un pequeño ruido lo despertó era el sonido de un teléfono y la voz del cabellos beige.

-Ya te dije que no vengas-el tono en que lo escuchaba se notaba molesto-¿Cómo que por qué? Simplemente no quiero que vengas-Mino abrió los ojos y vio como el ayudante de mangaka sostenía su celular y en sus piernas estaba una libreta abierta.-Eso no te importa, además no quiero que te involucres más-El ojos vino mostro una mueca de enojo- C-Cállate, está bien solo no vengas hoy-con eso termino la llamada-Ah~-suspiro miro a mino y este se percató de que se despertó-lo siento te desperté.  
-No te preocupes, ¿era Diana?-pregunto mientras se levantaba.  
-Si-en ese momento dejo la libreta sobre el buro que tenía a un lado.-Ahora vuelvo preparare algo-después de eso se marchó de la habitación.

Mino se vistió y después fue a recoger su celular que se encontraba también en el buro, pero al coger su teléfono pudo notar un dibujo de el en la libreta de su ahora amante. Después de eso salió de la habitación a donde se encontraba Yuu.

* * *

**aquí está el ultimo cap de este fic :DDDD estoy planeando continuarlo con el nombre genialmente pensado y original Yuu Yanase No Baai…. 2 (? :33 espero que les guste y ahora tengo que hacer tarea ;3; asi que me marcho sayonara (^^)/ **


End file.
